Bouquets of Jasmine
by Alekay22
Summary: In response to the "Make it Angst or Make it Fluff Challenge". Hermione deals with the pain of losing a loved one.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is in response to the "Make it Angst or Make it Fluff" Competition. This will probably just be a oneshot, unless people want more….anywho, here goes nothing!

 **Angst #2**

How come we always remember the bad stuff and the good fades away? Why does it seem like we're hard wired for pain?

 _"_ _You're the most amazing person I've ever met."_

Even that memory, something she would have recalled fondly-was tainted now. Painful. Surely, it shouldn't be this fresh, hurt this much….

The pain.

Flashes of hands and skin, the smell of sweat and sandalwood, hearts racing and ears tickled with moans and the exhalation of breath. That night had been all heat and passion. He'd brought her to completion so many times, she'd thought she'd burn up from his ardor. Funny, how she felt so cold now. She almost regretted it. Why had she let things go so far? Why had he? Perhaps like her-he was missing something. The chance to feel whole. Well, it was gone now. She pulled on the matching set of crimson lace underwear. She remembered the way he reacted to seeing her that night. She could almost smile. Almost.

God, it wasn't fair. To have all her happiness snatched away. To bleed out onto the dirty floor of the shack right in front of her. And there was nothing she could do. She had never felt so helpless. So numb. And there was still work to do, no time to mourn. To comprehend so great a loss. Slowly, she walked to the white garment that hung on her closet door. She knew her friends had been puzzled by her selection for today's ceremony. By all rights the get up seemed too cheerful for the occasion. Eyeing the snowy sheath, the way the fabric glittered subtly, she could understand their concern. Not that she cared. They could never understand why she needed to wear this dress. No one did.

 _"_ _You're the most amazing person I've ever met."_

His eyes had been so open and full of love, it hurt to think about it. But she couldn't help it. As the minutes ticked by it was all that consumed her thoughts. They never found his body. Only his wand remained, lying in the pool of his blood. They decided to bury it in his stead, along with the Order of Merlin-first class, awarded to him posthumously. Feeling tears sting her eyes, she slipped on the dress quickly, careful not to mush up the curls she had painstakingly put into submission.

Tea.

That's what she needed. Perhaps it would settle her stomach enough to finish her preparations. She called for Kreacher, who obediently (albeit grudgingly) returned with a tray bearing a hot cup. Jasmine. His favorite. She uncovered that secret on the night they started their relationship. She healed his wounds and he had been too injured to protest. Or maybe too weary. Either way, their acquaintance developed from there into a sort of odd companionship. For a while it had been strictly platonic until she demanded that they both needed more.

The need to feel whole…..

She of course, had no idea just how much he'd been thinking the same. As he knelt before her, with the elegant diamond ring that now rested on her dresser, in his hand…..she had to say yes. They performed the bond right then. He'd been too stubborn to take her virginity under any other circumstance. Plus...

 _"_ _You're the most amazing person I've ever met."_

That's what he whispered to her that night. Like she was something sacred. **Stop this** ….she chastised herself, but it was no use. Her grief left no room for sensibilities. Tea gone, she set the cup down on the tray. Time for her shoes. Heels that raised her calves and elongated her legs. If she closed her eyes she swore she could still feel how his long sable locks teased her thighs and how is mouth fluttered over her knees with its kiss. She shivered. Could she ever love another man? Would his ghost always haunt her heart? And truthfully, didn't she welcome such possessiveness? After all, a large part of her wanted to deny that he was dead. It wasn't fair.

The need to feel whole…

For a moment, mere days….that need was satisfied. Did he know? When he knelt before her that night, not as a wizard, or a traitor, but a man in love-did he know? Did he know that he would die? Or maybe he didn't think she would say yes. After all, he betrayed them and they hadn't spoken in a year. She'd been too busy on the run then. But that night, just days before the final battle….she gave herself to him. It didn't matter that the Order viewed him as a traitor. Or that anyone else would have killed him on the spot. Her heart ached when she saw him. Beyond the fear. He too, must have been missing something.

He was tired and broken. Just like her. Hermione had no idea if he was truly on their side or not and he offered no reassurances. But he knelt in front of her just the same. For an impossible, incredible moment-he was hers. And she said yes, much to his surprise. But he smiled. An act so rare. They married that night. Made love. Over and over…

And now he's dead.

Would she ever feel whole again? Maybe. When his death wasn't so...fresh. Along with the guilt. She had done nothing. Did their secret matter when his life's blood was draining before her very eyes? Stupid, stupid, stupid. She should have done something. But Harry needed her. And Ron. Her role wasn't over and above all she knew he would have looked down on her shirking her responsibilities. Still…

 _"_ _You're the most amazing person I've ever met."_

Hard to believe that lips choking on blood, gasping for air, had once uttered those words. Rising from her bed, she had to use the wall to steady herself. As the day of his home going approached, she had felt increasingly ill. Once she gained her bearings she walked to her dresser and picked up her ring with trembling hands. It really was beautiful. Edwardian. An heirloom, from his grandmother. Slipping it on her left ring finger she felt her heart twinge. There was a knock on her door. "Ready to go, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Glancing at her reflection, she donned her white veil. The young savior of the wizarding world gripped the doorknob tighter. "Are you sure that you're wearing that? It's not too late to change, you know?" He murmured, staring at her with brows scrunched together in worry.

Hermione tried to smile. Rubbing her ring affectionately, she nodded. "Let's go, I'm sure the others are downstairs waiting."

In spite of the somber reason that had the small party of witches and wizards gathered on the lawn, the sun shone down cheerfully on the cemetery's occupants. Like Harry, many of the Order members carried lilies to lay at the feet of the obsidian obelisk that served as his headstone. His love for Harry's mom was infamous now. Hermione wondered how they'd feel if they knew her secret. That his great love no longer belonged to Lily, but to _her_. His wife.

No.

 _Widow._ Her heart corrected. Beneath her veil, she examined everyone's solemn faces. However, some people who had been closer to him-like Professor McGonagall, actually shed a few tears. Head bowed she approached the black casket. Her bouquet of purple jasmine stood out among the sea of white lilies. "Goodbye my love," she whispered just out of earshot of Ron who came up behind her. He gave her shoulder an awkward pat, obviously confused by her behavior. To him, he was just a professor-one whom he had disliked exceedingly. A hero, in disguise, but nonetheless a git. Those were his exact words. Even now it angered her. Screw, the judgement, the stares, the whispers. Screw it all. She would give her husband a proper goodbye. Kissing her fingertips, she traced the portrait in a loving caress. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met," she remarked. There was cough-she'd lingered too long. Ron squeezed her shoulder before going to sit by his family.

Returning to her seat, she felt like she'd fall over any minute now. This was too much. The casket. The sad faces. The reporters. It made it all unbearably real. Hermione's eyes blurred and for a moment it felt like she couldn't breathe. A wave of nausea hit her and she forced down the bile that rose from her stomach. "You were in love with him." It wasn't a question; however, the words served as a bolt of lightning to her already frayed nerves. She turned to the girl beside her. Like Hermione, she had defected from the typical black garb worn at these functions. Instead she wore dark fuchsia robes made from a wispy light fabric. Her silvery blonde hair fanned out from her face in delicate curls.

"Y-Yes. Yes I was," she admitted. Feeling something warm wrap around her hands she looked down to see a hand bearing a weird radish ring gripping her own. "Luna, how did you know?"

She didn't answer, at least not directly. Hermione noted that her eyes took on a familiar dreamlike quality. "You look quite beautiful," she mused soberly. "I'm sure he would agree." That was all it took for the tears she'd been valiantly holding back to come pouring down her face. She swiped at them angrily. What use were tears if they couldn't bring him back?

 _"_ _Severus….."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was supposed to be a single chapter fic, but I've been encouraged to continue. Btw, I do not own Harry Potter.

Back at Grimmauld dispositions were a lot more uplifted. Maybe not being around so much death enabled them to smile. Not George. With Fred gone, Hermione imagined it would take a lot more than a change of atmosphere to make him smile again. Of the people around her, he probably understood her pain best.

The need to feel whole…..

Did he still feel like a twin? Or had the grave severed the connection completely? He put on a brave face, but she could see the cracks…. The sorrow threatening to spill out. Was she just as obvious? Highly probable. Especially since she still _felt_ married. The swirls of magic that signified their bond still circulated through her very soul. Maybe, when the pain wasn't so raw, this feeling would be a source of comfort. For now….

"You've barely touched your food," she heard Harry remark and Hermione looked up to meet his cloudy green eyes. Looking down at her plate she saw the piles of vegetables, starch, and meat still too large compared to how long she'd been sitting there. Heck, Ron was already getting seconds. It was a shame really, she could tell Molly had really outdone herself. But even her good cooking seemed to turn sour in Hermione's mouth. Still, she took Harry's stern expression into consideration and dutifully shoved a few bites in her mouth. Besides, she would never forgive herself for wasting so much food.

"What a beautiful ring," Ginny gushed and Hermione was awed by how light her voice was. "Is it new?"

Looking down at her hand, she tried to think of an acceptable response. The ring itself wasn't new, but it was new to her. Her wedding ring. This was the first time she wore it so others could see it. Amazing how a simple piece of jewelry could mean so much. "Uh, yes. I've only had it for a few days." She looked away, letting Ginny know that the conversation was over. There was no way Hermione could keep talking about her ring without falling apart. If they only knew…

When enough food had disappeared from her plate, she rose from the table just wishing to go back up to her room and sleep. It was not to be. Quiet sobs stuttered her steps. Professor McGonagall. She was sitting on the sofa, for once actually looking her age. It was a troubling sight, one that compelled Hermione to sit beside her. The older woman acknowledged her presence with a tiny smile. "I can't help but feel that we've been robbed somehow," the Scottish witch mused, ridding her face of her tears. "You know?"

More than you realize, she thought inwardly. "He was a great man." The words seemed flat, and insufficient. Not nearly comparable to her true feelings. Severus was her other half, a twin soul. Her true complement. And he was taken away from her. She was _robbed_.

The need to feel whole….

"Will you help with the rebuilding?" Hermione's brows quirked at the non sequitur. Although, on second thought-she should have expected it from Minerva. In all likelihood, she would be the school's headmistress and McGonagall was a sensible woman. Grieving or not, she didn't slack when there was work to be done. It was a trait Hermione admired. Whether or not she could emulate such a thing was left to be seen. Her current agony seemed crippling.

She squeezed her veil. She needed to be strong. Strong like her husband. Like Severus. Hogwarts needed to be reconstructed, it was too important. And it meant so much to everyone. How could she not offer her assistance? And who knows, with her mind off his death, maybe she would no longer feel like she was suffocating. No- _drowning,_ was a better fit. It was not merely being unable to breathe, but the sensation of being engulfed by one's own anguish. To be inundated with despair. How did he do it? Did it ever get to be too much? "Are you alright, Miss Granger?" The professor's voice sliced through Hermione's thoughts.

"Y-Yes, yes-I'm fine," she insisted.

"Here," Her ex-professor said while pouring a cup, "have some tea." She took the cup gratefully allowing the hot liquid to soothe the chill that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Setting down her cup she met Minerva's steady gaze. "Of course, I'll help. Do you think we'll finish in time for this year's new students?"

"That is my hope. The castle's damage is pretty extensive; however, there are quite a few volunteers. If we don't run into too many troubles, we should be on schedule."

Hermione nodded. "So, when do we start?"

"Officially next week, but I'm doing some preliminary stuff tomorrow. You know, looking around and accessing the damages-things like that. You're welcome to come if you'd like," the eager Headmistress offered.

The invitation was tempting, but her mood made her hesitate. Would she really be up for something like that? Maybe this was a mistake…. The scent of jasmine wafted up to her nostrils and Hermione realized that Minerva poured another cup. If that wasn't a sign she didn't know what was. "That sounds good to me. I need the distraction," she admitted.

Minerva gave her a pleased look, then taking another sip from her cup she said, "Don't we all." They were silent for a minute, both caught up in their own heads. "I do wish that Severus could be a part of this," she announced suddenly. "With Voldemort gone, he could be his own man. Who knows, he might have eventually gotten over Lily and found a wife. I always disliked how lonely he was, even as a child."

Hermione frowned and stared into her tea trying to distance herself from the woman's words. It didn't help that McGonagall appeared to be genuinely sad-almost regretful, about Severus's apparent loneliness. It made Hermione want to tell her everything, to let her know that for a while-no matter how short that time was, he wasn't lonely. They had each other.

They made each other feel whole….

"It's silly isn't it?" Minerva mused with a chuckle. "I mean, can you imagine Severus actually being married?" She proceeded to let out a few strangled giggles, shaking her head at the perceived absurdity. Hermione just looked on with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own HP…..anywho, Thanks for your reviews and favorites, please continue!

 _"_ _To live in hearts we leave behind is not to die." -Thomas Campbell_

That day spent accessing the damages at Hogwarts went better than Hermione thought, and here she was a week later preparing to go back and start working. She was packing her bags leaving Grimmauld along with Harry, Ron, Ginny and George. They all volunteered to help restore their old home to its former glory. Their portkey was scheduled to activate in just a few minutes. Closing her suitcase, she headed downstairs to join the others in the kitchen. When everyone was ready they touched the teapot and Hermione felt the familiar tug.

Their landing was tough, leaving her dry-heaving into the grass. "You alright there, 'mione?" Ron rested a soothing hand on her back.

"Uhh, uh, yeah. Thank you. Now let's get going," she stood up willing her legs to stop shaking. "I'm sure McGonagall is waiting for us."

The party of five made the trek towards the beaten down Hogwarts school. The newly installed Headmistress was waiting to receive them; along with Professors Flitwick, Sinastra, and Sprout, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Oliver Wood. Both Neville, Luna, and Oliver waved at them jovially which the gang returned. "Well, now that everyone is here, I'll show you to your rooms," McGonagall's authoritative voice could be heard. They followed her through the castle's doors and Hermione had a flashback to her very first year at Hogwarts. "Now, seeing as the dungeons sustained the least amount of damage, you all will be staying here."

"Does that mean restoring the other dormitories will be first on the agenda?" Oliver asked as they descended further down to the castle's depths.

Minerva nodded, "Yes, although most of you will be working on Gryffindor tower as it received the brunt of the damage. Also, the classrooms on the upper level, seeing as those were basically destroyed. Filius and I will be renewing the castle's protective spells." The others took in this knowledge with a bit of a shock, realizing just how much work lay ahead of them. Hermione, who knew this already, just concentrated on the best ways to restore Hogwarts. "Ah, here we are. The Slytherin dorm. I hope you don't mind, but I can't provide more private quarters. There isn't really much down here, save for the potions classroom, this dorm and Severus's chambers."

This time Sinastra spoke, "Couldn't some of us stay there? Surely Pomona and I could make do."

The Headmistress shook her head, "Unfortunately Severus's rooms are still sealed. I've tried everything I could think of, but he's got some powerful wards in place."

"A testament to his need for privacy and extreme paranoia. However, I would like to take a crack at it myself, if you don't mind Minnie?" Professor Flitwick asked voice tinged with excitement. Hermione smirked, recognizing how the challenge would appeal to the Charms scholar. The others seemed shocked at the nickname given to their stern former professor.

" _Minnie?_ " Ron whispered bewildered and Hermione just shook her head. Of course, that's all he picked up. On the other hand, she was fascinated by the chance to potentially going into Severus's quarters. Maybe even procure a souvenir, something other than her ring, her memories, something he touched…

"Well, I suggest you all get settled. Tomorrow morning I'll divide you all into groups and then the work begins!" And with that McGonagall left them all to their own devices.

"Well, I never thought I'd find myself actually staying in Slytherin," Harry remarked to others gathered around. It was just the young crowd-the teachers abandoning them for them moment. Not that Hermione blamed them, it had to be weird, being forced to be in such close quarters with their ex-students. And plus, Ginny still had another year left. Even her relationship with Severus was somewhat strained-the gaps in their experience, their knowledge, their age….yes, their love had conquered all of that, but still she could sympathize. It would be a difficult transition. Weird too.

"At least there aren't any Slytherins around," Ron interjected earning a glare from Hermione.

"Not all Slytherins are bad Ronald. You should know better," she snapped not able to hide her offense at his words.

"And you're wrong," Luna replied dreamily, "Professor Sinastra is from Slytherin."

"Really?" Oliver asked, "I assumed she was a Ravenclaw. Astronomy seems too brainy a subject for a Slytherin."

"Who cares what house she's from? Does finding out that she's a Slytherin change your opinion of her? Mine hasn't." This speech came from none other than the usually shy Neville. Hermione gave him an approving smile. Apparently, he had gained more confidence since the final battle. Good for him.

The next day, they all gathered around in the Snake's Common Room awaiting further instruction from the Headmistress. It was pretty much a reiteration of what was discussed yesterday, but now she had divided them into teams. As it stood the teams were:

1\. Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick

2\. Aurora Sinastra and George Weasley

3\. Pomona Sprout and Neville Longbottom

4\. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood

5\. Oliver Wood and Ginevra Weasley

6\. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger

They all split up accordingly and if anybody had an issue with who they were partnered with, they didn't dare argue with their stern leader. Each group had been given instructions detailing what exactly was expected of them to go about Hogwarts reconstruction. Hermione and Ron started for the tower, their task was to salvage what they could and if possible, remove damage caused by the fire. They weren't doing any actual construction-McGonagall hired workers for that, but the different groups were in charge of completing the smaller jobs necessary for the construction's completion.

Ideally, the two groups would work separately; however, time wasn't on their side and they needed to get the castle up and running in mere months. So for now, the teams worked on the inside and the construction workers were on the outside. Beside her, Ron rattled off excitedly about the Canons, who apparently actually had a shot this year. Not that she cared. Not even remotely. Still, his chatter was welcome since it drowned out many a painful thought. That's what she loved about Ron, even during difficult times he somehow managed to be his light hearted self.

After about an hour and a half of hunting through rubble and ash, she and Ron decided to take a break. They sat side by side and Hermione was holding her stomach as she laughed, she and Ron were reminiscing about some of the highlights from their years at Hogwarts. "So 'mione, have you thought about what you're going to do after we've finished all this?"

She frowned. "No. I mean so much has happened and...any plans that I had before….are _gone_." It was a troubling thought, before she had plans to Severus's apprentice, but he-he...he died. And since then she could barely decide to get up in the morning, much less what she was going to do with her life.

Ron, oblivious to her mood kept on, "I know what you mean. But maybe we could work things out together," he reached out and timidly placed his hand on top of hers. That caught her off guard, Hermione looked down at their joined and suddenly her stomach felt uneasy. Was he hitting on her?

Slowly she slid her hand out of his grasp, "When you say together, you mean…?"

"I mean together, together. We aren't kids anymore 'mione and well….you know how I feel about you." He grabbed her hand again stroking it with his thumb. She knew he meant it as a comforting gesture, but her ring burned.

"Ron, I-"

"Wait! Don't answer now, I want you to think about it first."

Hermione tried not to frown. Ron was being really sweet about this, but it was too soon. And besides that she knew that she and Ron wouldn't work. But she would honor his wishes and wait awhile before she turned him down. In the meantime, she would have to be more careful around him, she fidgeted with the ring she was wearing because unbelievably it actually felt warm to the touch.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, please keep 'em coming! I hope this chapter begins to answer some of your questions…..

Had she imagined it?

Or did she really feel the warmth that emanated from the usually cool piece of metal on her hand?

It was hard to tell.

However, for the rest of the day as she and Ron carried on with their task, she did so in a sort of daze. It was all rather cruel really, feeling that burn. Odd, that an action so simple as someone stroking her hand had caused it. But maybe it could sense the intent. And that made it worse.

 _Why did she have to feel it burn?_

Perhaps she was jumping to conclusions, after all, she didn't get the chance to research their bonding. She was married and then widowed all in the span of a few days. But the burn….if it was real, _oh God_ , if it was real...then….then….

 **No.**

Don't do this to yourself, Hermione. Try to examine this logically. It would do her no good to cling to the desperate conclusions of a grieving heart. So, when she and Ron finished, she would ask one of the professors what they knew about binding spells. She touched her ring again, halfway hoping to feel that warmth. She pretended not to feel disappointed that it was cold once more.

 _Why did she have to feel it burn?_

It was torture to a weakened spirit. Until she could determine whether what she felt was phantom or not, she would try not to dwell on it. But the warmth. It mocked her, always coming back to the forefront of her mind. That grievous burning. It brought a fresh agony because it made her hope. The ring would only burn when either partner committed an act of infidelity. However, she had read that it should have been a searing hot pain, but perhaps the burn was mild since the action was mild? But if he was dead, the ring wouldn't burn….right? Sighing, she rubbed her temples in order to fight off her mounting headache. She hated not knowing something and this was worse. Because the answer to this question was literally a matter of life or death.

"Tired?" Hermione heard her childhood friend ask. She nodded weakly. "Let's call it quits, besides I'm starving."

She smiled at him, but it was very faint. "Lucky for you it's almost dinner time."

They headed to the Great Hall, which surprisingly hadn't needed much restoration and sat down at the Gryffindor House table. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sinastra, and George were already there. "Did you find anything?" their former Head of House asked.

They both shook their heads, but Ron spoke, "Nah, at least, not anything too special and everything else we banished to storage like you told us."

The rest of the gang piled in soon after that, and the house elves, who returned once the battle was over, had dinner on the table. It was more modest than their usual spread, but it was still plenty enough for the small party. As the others ate and chatted amongst themselves Hermione couldn't help but to retreat into her thoughts. She knew it was stupid to rehash such things, but she felt as if it was eating her alive.

She had to know.

"Um, Professor Flitwick," she said quietly to the little man sitting beside her. "How much do you know about binding spells? Like the kind used in matrimony?"

If he was surprised by her question, he hid it quite skillfully. "Without meaning to sound arrogant, but I know a fair amount about all types of binding spells, and the romantic in me knows a bit more about ones meant for matrimony than you'd think," He replied smiling at her gently. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to ask me?"

She bit her lip, momentarily unsure in how exactly she should phrase her question. She didn't want to reveal too much, that might make Professor Flitwick want to dig deeper into her inquiry. "It's about the charm used to sense infidelity, is there anyway one could feel it even after their partner dies?"

The mixed blood wizard sat back in a thoughtful pose. "Theoretically, such a thing would be improbable. It's not designed to last forever. Death and even divorce, should be enough to terminate the magic. Any burning sensations felt afterwards, would likely be the result of a guilty conscious."

"So, it's impossible?"

"It is highly unlikely. The charm is contingent upon the connection between the two involved, which is why divorce is enough to end the enchantment. The two would no longer be legally bonded. Death, I imagine, would only sever the connection even more."

So the burning she felt earlier….

It was real?

And Severus….he….

She felt her body begin to tremble and her hands felt clammy. Setting down her fork with a clatter, she knew wouldn't be able to swallow another bite. It was all too much. She blinked harshly at the tears clouding her eyes. She needed to leave, to get some fresh air. She didn't want to break down in front of everyone. They'd think she was crazy. She felt crazy. What else would explain this feeling surging through her body? She didn't want to believe it. It seemed too good to be true. She tried to shove it down, but it was too late. The little kernel of hope was permanently lodged in her heart. Severus, _her_ Severus, could actually be alive.

"Excuse me," she said getting up, preparing to leave the Great Hall, only as she rose to her feet, the room seemed to swim around her and before she understood what was happening her world had faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter. Also, for challenge readers don't feel the need to read past chapter 4. But if you want to by all means do so. Thanks so much for your encouragement and support!

"Ah, I see that you're awake. I'm glad."

"How long was I out?"

"About four hours. We moved you to your bed after you passed out."

"Thank you. At least this means the last of the poison is finally out of my system and the potion is indeed working." Sighing he lifted himself up, noting how incredibly weak he felt. The woman at his bedside frowned, but busied herself with preparing his morning tea. He caught the look on her fine features nonetheless and knew she was worried for him. "I'll be fine, Cissy."

Said woman looked up giving him a frail smile. "Even so, I wish that there was more we could do for you."

The recovering man sat back scratching his chin as he considered her words. "Well, I think you can. Seeing as I'm much farther from Death's door, I believe it is safe to contact the Order and alert them of my survival."

Narcissa bit back a gasp, although the incline of her brows gave away her shock. "Who do you suggest we get in touch with, Minerva perhaps?"

He shook his head. "No, I was thinking of Miss Granger."

"Why her?"

The question was innocent enough, but given the circumstances he rather not give away all of his secrets. Although, Mrs. Malfoy was certainly shrewd enough to figure it out eventually. Still, it was best to air on the side of caution. Even though the Malfoy's were his cherished friends, he was a private man by nature and keeping this secret-even for a short period, seemed easier. Besides, his feelings were barely being kept under the surface-telling Narcissa would only cause him to give over to his emotions completely. "It's simple really," he replied meeting the fallen aristocrat's eyes steadily. "Minerva would be a sensible choice under normal circumstances; however, I have reasons to believe that Miss Granger would garner us a more welcomed reaction."

"And you're sure about this, Severus?" He eyed her tense form. Clearly she had her doubts, but it seemed her ingrained pureblood etiquette allowed her to hide behind an indifferent facade. Had he not spent years being able to decipher the subtleties of body language and tone, he might not have picked up on it.

Nevertheless, his choice was made. He looks down at the slim band on his hand, enchanted so that no one else could see it, and he nodded.

"Absolutely."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" She heard McGonagall ask as her vision began to clear. She could see a sea of worried faces surrounding her and her head was propped up against somebody's thigh.

She nodded her head, "I think so, although I'm not really sure what happened."

"You fainted."

Hermione blushed feeling quite silly for such a weak display. "I must have got up too fast, or something." She sat up, brow quirking as Ron, who's lap she'd been resting on, aided her. "I should be fine."

The Headmistress frowned, "Even so, I think its best that you go to St. Mungo's for a checkup. With Poppy retired, we don't have any medical physicians on staff." Judging by her tone and stern look, Hermione could tell it was more of an order than an opinion.

"Alright, I'll go tomorrow."

Which is why that very next morning she found herself sitting rather impatiently, in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. In contrast Ron, who insisted on escorting her, was disturbingly calm. Fidgeting once more she couldn't help the frown that appeared on her face. She hated the smell of hospitals, and her stomach was starting to turn. Plus, this was all so silly, and a waste of time. Especially since she had plans to visit Severus's quarters today. She wanted to try her hand at unlocking them. And if she succeeded, she would get first dibs on exploring.

Who knows, maybe Severus left a clue about whether or not he survived. After all, they hadn't found a body. Everyone just assumed based off of the Golden Trio's testimonies and the fact that they couldn't find any traces of his magical signature. But her ring…..

Her ring had burned….

"You aren't nervous are you?" Ron's voice broke her out of her reverie.

She shook her head. "No, just ready to get this over with. We had a lot of work to do today and this will put us behind the others."

"It's not so bad," he replied stretching back. "At least we-"

He didn't get to finish that thought a nurse approached them. "Miss Granger, Healer Pigford is waiting for you." Rising for their seats, they headed towards the room the nurse told them to go to. Hermione put her hands in her pockets, lest Ron gathered the courage to hold her hand again. She sighed, at this rate she might have to forgo her promise and shoot him down right away. Ugh, she hated these types of confrontations and she could only hope that they'd still remain friends when it was all said and done.

"This should only take a few minutes," Healer Pigford announced as she waved her wand around Hermione. It was a routine examination and Hermione prided herself for knowing majority of the diagnosing spells used on her. Different parts of her body seemed to glow and then the healer would check something off on her chart. It was all very straight forward.

Ron, sat in a chair watching the whole process with a rather bored look. She couldn't blame him. There was nothing wrong with her-

"Well this is interesting," The blonde healer mused. She flicked her wand again and Hermione looked down to see her stomach glowing a soft cobalt blue.

"What's so interesting about that?" She asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

The Healer looked up from her stomach as if just remembering her presence. She pushed up her glasses, "Well you see normally it'd be a white glow indicating good health. Unless there was something wrong, then the glow would be red. And its hue would determine just how critical the person's health was."

"And what about a blue glow? What does that mean?"

"Blue is indicative of neither good nor bad health. Blue means you're pregnant Miss Granger."

This time, it was Ron's turn to faint.

"P-Pregnant? Me?"

Healer Pigford nodded and then frowned. "I'm sorry-was this not a welcome announcement? I just assumed…." She glanced sideways at Ron, who had recovered from shock.

Hermione shook her head, "Er, it's not what you think. He isn't the father." She wrapped her arms around stomach.

"I see," the healer said face suddenly blank. "Well, you're still in early days, if you ever wish to terminate-"

"No!" Hermione shouted, before she could gather herself. "I uh, that won't be necessary."

Healer Pigford rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is a lot to take in. Why don't you go home, get some rest and come back when the shock is not so fresh?" Hermione nodded, and Ron stumbled to his feet. "I want you to read these pamphlets," she handed her several slips of folded paper in bright colors. "And remember, to take care of yourself." And the two friends walked out the office.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I just want to thank you guys for putting up with my slow updates. Seeing how many people actually like this story has done wonders for me. Anyway, enough of this on to BOJ!

"Um, 'mione?" Ron's voice cut through the awkward silence that had descended between the two friends.

She sighed. "Let me guess, you want to know, whose it is?" He nodded, his face reddening. "Well I'm not ready to tell anyone yet." Hermione looked up at him sharply. "Not a word is to be spoken about my situation-not even Harry."

"They'll find out eventually, you know?"

"I'm not an idiot Ronald Weasley! I just need some time to think."

He sighed heavily, his hand gripping the back of his neck, "Is this why you cringed every time I touched you?"

She flinched, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. "You noticed?" He nodded. "I'm sorry Ron. I wanted to tell you sooner, but-"

He waved his hand, cutting her off. "I know. I wouldn't let you. I was just hoping…" He reached for her hand, but thought better of it. "Well, if your guy doesn't step up-just know I'm here." They had finally reached the door to McGonagall's office. It felt a bit weird to know that Dumbledore wasn't there waiting for them, but Hermione doubted if he could have made this conversation any easier. She just hoped Minerva wouldn't ask too many questions.

"What did the healer say?" The Headmistress inquired once Hermione and Ron were safely ensconced in the armchairs across from her desk.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"And the fainting?"

"A fluke. Probably due to lack of sleep."

Minerva nodded. "Very well. I believe you, but I want you to take it easy from now on." She turned to Ron, "I trust you'll see to it that she does?" He nodded. "Anyway, a letter came for you, while you were gone." She slid the envelope across the desk. "Any idea why the Malfoys would be contacting you?"

Hermione kept her face carefully blank. "No idea."

The Headmistress frowned. "Last I heard, the Malfoys had taken a bit of a hiatus, after the Ministry liquidated a third of their assets to pay for the damages after the war. And now of all people they message you? It doesn't make any sense."

"I agree. But I might as well, see what they have to say," she broke the seal, steeling herself for whatever the letter could possibly contain. Pulling out the parchment she felt hyper aware of both Weasley's and McGonagall's eyes on her. Frowning, she took in the black ink before her.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _As reluctant as I am to write this letter, it must be done. It is my duty and fervent wish, that what is about to be revealed, be taken with the utmost cautiousness. Severus Snape is alive. The details surrounding his survival, will be explained later; however, at his request I have written this letter asking that you be the one to break the news to the Order. Regardless of the positive sentiment towards him, we recognize that this will be a surprise. And for some, not a pleasant one. I don't know why Severus believes you're the best equipped to handle this, but I urge you not to let him down. If you have any further questions,_ _ **you and only you,**_ _are invited to visit the manor._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

"What's wrong 'mione? What did it say?" Her fingers clenched the paper and she pressed a hand to her heart, fearing it would beat its way out of her chest. Tears, she hadn't even realized she shed, rolled down her cheeks freely.

"Seriously, Miss Granger-what is it?" Minerva snapped worriedly.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hermione looked at their anxious expressions. "Sev-Professor Snape is alive."

"WHAT?" If the situation hadn't been so serious their faces would have been comical.

"May I see the letter?" Professor McGonagall asked after regaining her composure. Numbly, Hermione deposited the letter on her desk. The older woman scanned the letter quickly. "This is good news. And I understand their circumspection. Severus isn't exactly everyone's favorite hero." She frowned, reading the letter once more. "Still, why would he ask for you?" She muttered. "Sure it would make more sense for me or even Kingsley…." Minerva looked her up and down with a familiar twist of her mouth. "Yet, he asked for you…" Hermione looked away from her probing eyes, wishing the woman would just drop the whole thing. Who cares that he asked for her, wasn't she missing the big picture?

"It's his isn't it?" Ron asked pointedly and Hermione wondered when he learned to be so damned perspective.

"Shut up Ron!"

Minerva slammed a balled fist to the desk. "What's going on? What's his?"

"The baby."

Minerva gave her a wide-eyed stare. "You're pregnant?" She asked and her voice cracked. "And Severus is...is…"

"Is the father. Yes." Hermione answered wearily. "Please try to understand that this is a lot for me to take in as well." She placed a hand on her stomach. "For now, can we just focus on the letter? No one else needs to know about the baby."

Minerva seemed to scrutinize her for a moment before nodding her head. "Fine. Knowledge about the child stays between us. In the meantime, I advise you to head over to Malfoy manor. I'd like to have visual confirmation, before I spread news of his survival to the Order." Hermione shot up from her seat, but one look from the Headmistress stilled her. "I meant _tomorrow_ , Miss Granger. You need time to compose yourself."

"I uh, I suppose that you're right. Tomorrow then." She turned away and Ron followed her out of the office. Once they were out of range she turned on him. "Way to go Ron! Just when I think that you've begun to mature, you show yet again that you are a complete moron! What part of 'Not a word' is too difficult to understand?"

"I'm sorry alright? But you've got to understand, it was too shocking 'mione. I mean _Snape_! How did that even happen anyway? Did he-did he force himself on you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not. And how did you even guess that it was him?"

"Well it was the way you reacted. When you said Snape was alive you held your stomach and smiled a little."

"I did?"

He nodded. "I didn't think anything of it, until McGonagall kept wondering why he'd ask for you. And it made sense, why would he ask for you? And then I remembered your smile. You haven't smiled like that since the battle. So I just kind of blurted out my suspicion."

Hermione sneered. "Next time, keep your comments to yourself." She exhaled loudly suddenly feeling very tired. "Now excuse me, but I'm both emotionally and physically exhausted and I'm going to bed. Don't bother trying to tuck me in."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Keep the reviews coming guys! Um, I guess that's all for now-back to BOJ!

Truthfully, Hermione didn't know how she even managed to get a wink of sleep last night. Two things plagued her mind, and she wasn't sure which was greater: The fact that Severus Snape was actually alive, or that she was carrying his child. As she dressed for the day, she couldn't keep her hands from ghosting over her belly. There weren't any physical signs, but she knew. Smiling, she grabbed her wand and headed to Minerva's office. From there she would floo to Malfoy Manor where she would hopefully see her husband. "I expect a full report, Miss Granger," the Headmistress pressed as Hermione approached the fireplace. She nodded, stuffing down the flare of annoyance that her reminder wrought.

She stepped into the fireplace and in a clear tone, she yelled, "Malfoy Manor!"

Despite some of their assets being taken by the Ministry, the Malfoy's mansion still looked like the gothic palace it once was. She admitted to feeling a little uncomfortable with being here. After all, the last time she was here she had been tortured within an inch of her life. But her assailant was dead and if Severus was really here-she'd bear all of her discomfort. "Ah, Miss Granger, I see you didn't waste any time," she heard the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy. He stood a little ways away from the fireplace with his wife beside him.

Hermione felt small under their scrutiny. "Well," she gulped, "my hastiness seemed appropriate given the situation."

"Don't be afraid, Miss Granger," Narcissa said, "If we wanted to hurt you we would've done so by now." Hermione nodded slowly.

"Well, we won't keep you in suspense any longer," Lucius interjected. "This way, Miss Granger." They left the parlor, and Hermione followed the Malfoy's down a long hallway to a set of black, French doors. They opened up to a large room, lined with windows on one side and shelves on the other. In the center was a bed and in it lay…

"Professor Snape! It really is you," Hermione gushed, fighting the urge to rush over to where he sat.

Said man looked at her with glittering black eyes as he set down the book he had been reading, " _Miss Granger,_ " he said with a familiar purr. "I imagine you have a lot of questions."

After the Malfoy's excused themselves, a strained silence filled the air between Severus and Hermione. His explanation was actually pretty simple. Apparently, Severus had prepared for this eventuality. It was a slim chance, but he carried around a kit with bezoars, blood replenishers, and antidotes to Nagini's venom. Along with a litany of other potions. It was sheer luck that made Voldemort choose the snake to kill him, rather than _Avada kedavra_. Otherwise he would actually be dead. The Malfoy's, were Severus's only confidants during this time. He had done so much for their family, that they had sought him out amid the chaos of the Voldemort's defeat. They found him, clinging to the last vestiges of life. Collectively they healed and cared for him. As for keeping his survival a secret, it was just as they had confessed in their letter.

For Hermione, she didn't really know how to act. She longed to touch him, to make sure that he was in fact real. And there was so much to say. So many things to ask. "You looked gorgeous that day." His random remark did wonders to the tense atmosphere. "At my funeral," Severus elaborated judging her silence as confusion.

"Oh," Hermione gasped. "Thank you, S-S-Severus." She hated that she stumbled on his name, but it had been forbidden for so long…..

He stretched out his hand. It was such a simple gesture, but it meant the world to her. Moving across the room to the bed, she took his hand gingerly. "Cissy thought it was in poor taste, but said-and I quote, 'she looks exquisite.'"

"She said that?" Hermione asked, not bothering to mask the incredulity in her voice.

He chuckled. The sound was smooth and rich, like chocolate. It made her insides flip. He squeezed her hand and regarded her with a sober expression. "I uh, I felt...the burn."

Hermione returned his gaze with a serious one of her own. "Yes, Ron...he well, he wanted to be more than friends. But you don't have anything to worry about. I'm sorry you had to experience that. It must have felt horrible."

"Yes, but it does bring up an important question," he lifted the hand he was holding, running a thumb over the diamond that symbolized their union. "When we got married, it was with haste. The fear of death was very real and the danger imminent. But that is no more. I need to know, do you regret it?"

"Absolutely not," she insisted meeting his eyes. "I loved you then, and I love you now. Nothing is going to change that."

"Well then," Severus replied lips offering the faintest of smiles. He lifted her hand a pressed a kiss to her slim fingers, "that certainly makes me a lucky man, Mrs. Snape."

His lips felt soft and warm, and Hermione wanted nothing more than to experience them directly. " _Please Severus_ ," she whispered with a voice that spoke of great longing. She needn't explain what exactly it was she wanted because his mouth had met hers with haste. It was a passionate embrace. Her heart beat in over drive and if she never breathed after this moment it would be alright. This was what every woman wanted to feel. This was love. The way he held her, tightly, so that every one of her broken pieces came back together. She felt herself crying, tugging at his hair, doing everything she could to bring him even closer. This was love. The way his lips dragged along her neck. The very first breath that she took, and lost simultaneously as he licked the hollow of her throat. Had it really been weeks, since she felt this? Since she felt loved? Whole?

" _My love_ ," he said, his words wrapped around her like silk. She shivered and drew him back, needing to feel his lips massaging hers once more. His simple epithet was enough to make her melt even further. No more sorrow. If she was drowning before, than this was intoxication. This was love.

"I see why you requested Miss Granger," came the smug tone of Lucius Malfoy. He folded his arms looking at the now parted lovers. "I must say, I'm dying…to know just exactly how _this_ came to be."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As requested a faster update, lol I try guys…Also this chapter contains a flashback that illustrates the start of SSHG's relationship.

Severus frowned, unhappy at the interruption, but he supposed it was best that it happened now-while they were both still clothed. He looked at his wife, whose face was burning bright red. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, he turned to Lucius with a sneer, "Did you come here for anything important?"

"Only to say, that lunch was ready," he answered. " _Miss Granger,_ " Malfoy purred suggestively. "I hope you'll join us. I'm sure my wife and Draco will be excited to hear about this….new development."

Severus gripped the bridge of his nose, "Leave it to you, Lucius to have this much enjoyment at my expense." He looked to Hermione who smiled at him softly. "Hermione and I will join you momentarily. Just give us five minutes."

Lucius's smile grew. "As you wish."

When the door closed, Severus locked it wandlessly for good measure. "Sorry about that," he murmured.

"It's alright, Severus. It was bound to come out sooner or later-anyway," Hermione replied.

Severus sighed. "Yes, but we could've done it in our own time. After all, it'll take some time for people to get used to me being alive. But, alive and married to a former student….that's going to be hard to swallow." He watched as Hermione squirmed a bit. "What is it?"

"Well, it just got harder," she answered, she grabbed his hand and her pale mien made him wary. "Severus, I'm pregnant."

Severus had no words, so he pulled his wife back into his arms and cradled her face as he embraced her. He could feel laughter bubbling up from her chest and releasing the kiss he looked up to see her smiling teary eyed face. "I take it that you're pleased," she said with a laugh.

He kissed her nose, "Of course I am. Yes, it's rather soon, but it's everything I've ever wanted."

"Me too." She replied with one of those intimate smiles that made Severus fall in love with the young woman in the first place. "We should probably go to lunch now." Severus shifted on the bed, swinging his feet off the bed, standing unsteadily on his feet. "Do you need help?"

He knew her concern was sincere; however, it still wounded his pride a bit to need help. But at least it was his wife, and he knew she did it out of love. Taking her arm, he let her hold him as he gathered a bit of strength. "Thank you," he let out.

"Severus, it's obvious that you're not fully recovered, are you sure you want to come out of hiding now?" Hermione asked as they made their way to the door.

"Yes. At the risk of sounding romantic: I couldn't stand being separated from you any longer." He felt Hermione squeeze his hand in response. "And now that I know that you're pregnant, I have even more reason to return to the public."

Eating lunch with the Malfoy's had never been a big deal to Severus. He'd dined with them on multiple occasions, but somehow today it was...different. And he wasn't daft, he knew exactly why. It was his wife, Hermione. There was a gulf of murky waters between them and she didn't know them like he did. About how towards the end, they had seen Voldemort for who he was, and that their own ideals were archaic and wrong. Now, they weren't perfect, nor were they completely free of their prejudice-but Severus knew that they were making progress. Still, as she gripped his hand under the table, he had to admit how proud of her, he was. And how grateful he felt that she would be willing to sit at the table with them. "So Granger," Draco began with his trademark smirk and Severus felt Hermione tense up. "I had no idea that you were into older men. That's explains a lot."

" _Draco_ ," Narcissa scolded with a cutting glare.

"It's alright Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione drawled, "Young boys can't help but to whine about what they can't have." The table went silent as the Malfoy's and Severus looked at each other in shock. Then, just when Hermione felt she might need to apologize, Lucius laughed.

"She's definitely the woman for you, Sev," he said chuckling not caring that his son was shooting daggers at him. "Now, I believe you were going to tell us….how exactly this….happened?"

….. _The fire that had roared only hours before had burned down to soft embers casting an amber glow around the room. Hermione sat in front of the fireplace with red rimmed eyes, unable to sleep, unable to quiet the negative voices in her head. The idea of war and everything that came with it had finally lodged itself firmly in Hermione's mind. Just like it had everyone else, but she felt alone. She was alone…_

 _There was a crash and it came from the next room. Rising to her feet, Hermione held her wand warily as she checked to see what exactly had caused the noise. And there, sprawled on the floor was her professor, Severus Snape. He looked too pale, bloody and near death. She couldn't help thinking that he too, must have felt alone…_

 _Summoning several bandages and healing potions she took care of him as best she could. He tried to protest, citing her insistence on being his nursemaid as insufferable and Gryffindorish. But she didn't care, she couldn't very well let the man bleed to death on the carpet. When he was finally able to sit up, she did what all real Brits did in difficult situations...she put on a pot of tea. "Jasmine?" He asked, shocked taking the offered cup._

 _"_ _Yes._ _The scent of jasmine promotes a sense of well-being and calm. Jasmine tea, with its delicate but exotic scent, is soothing enough to reduce stress," Hermione rattled off in her classroom voice._

 _Professor Snape sighed. "I think I know the properties of my favorite tea, Miss Granger."_

 _Hermione blushed. "Um, yes of course. Sorry."_

 _"_ _However, I suppose there's something to be said about being able to please me on the first try." The remark seemed weighted and if Hermione was being honest with herself-that fact pleased her more than it should…..._

"We had a strange, but strong friendship at first," Severus explained. "Somewhere along the way, the lines got blurred. Then we went almost an entire year without direct contact. But days before the battle, I…" He trailed to look at his wife, making sure she was okay with divulging this particular secret. Hermione nodded. "We got married."

"Seriously?" Narcissa asked just a touch unladylike. Hermione held up her hand with the sparkling diamond. "Well Severus, it appears you do have good taste, in more ways than one." Hermione caught the compliment and smiled freely for the first time since she sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Chugging right along….and oh, this also contains a flashback, hopefully it won't be confusing. As you know, I do not own Harry Potter...okay...Enjoy!

"Finally, you're back! Geez, 'mione you were gone all morning and afternoon. We were beginning to get worried!" Ron expressed somewhere between relief and exasperation.

"Sorry. They invited me to stay for lunch and I agreed," she answered simply.

"Well, Miss Granger. What's the deal with Severus?" McGonagall pressed.

Hermione smiled. "It's true. He is in fact alive. The Malfoy's are the ones who found him and nursed him back to health. Amazingly, no real damage was done to his vocal chords. The only real issue is he's weak right now. It's why they're being really careful about having visitors."

The Headmistress nodded. "I see. Is there anything else? What do they require from the Order?"

"Severus just wants our support for when he finally returns to the public. Actually," here Hermione fidgeted, " _We_ want your support."

" _We?_ " the two said in unison.

"You both know, he's the father of my child. But there's more…." Hermione held up her left hand, showing the ring. "We're married and as soon as Severus comes out of hiding we will reveal this. We know we're likely to get some flak from the wizarding world in general; however, if the Order is on our side it'll make things easier."

McGonagall was the first to recover. "No matter how awed I am by these revelations, I won't let that cloud my judgment. Severus was invaluable to the cause, and his loyalty unparalleled. It would be wrong if we did not stand with him now."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

The Headmistress returned said smile with one of her own. "I'll call a meeting here tonight and inform the Order."

"Feel free to tell them about everything, except the baby."

Ron sighed. "That seems fair. Besides, finding out you and the greasy git are married will be hard enough to stomach."

"Ron-"

"Mr. Weasley! That's very immature," Minerva scolded causing Ron to sink in his seat. "Apologize at once."

"Sorry, 'mione," the redhead grumbled. Hermione smirked.

"Thanks again, Headmistress. If that's all, I'd like to go to my room and take a nap. I should rest before the meeting."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Severus sat across his smug faced friend, wishing he could get back to his book. "I thought I told you everything at lunch," he let out wearily.

"Yes, yes I know, but I still can't quite believe it. I mean, Severus Snape-the hopeless romantic. Who knew?" Lucius mused. "Although, I suppose after seeing you moon after Potter's mom…."

"That's enough," He sneered, snapping his book shut.

Lucius raised his arms up in a defensive manner. "I get it, sore subject."

"Seriously, are you just trying to accomplish what Nagini failed and annoy me to death?" Snape asked looking at his old friend sharply.

Malfoy shook his head. "Truthfully, I mean no offense. In fact, I would like to congratulate you on finding a partner who compliments you so well. I know it took a lot for Miss Gran-uh, _Mrs. Snape_ , to come here today. That shows real courage and most of all, devotion to you. And that's what you need most Severus. It's what you deserve."

It wasn't often that the aristocrat spoke so genuinely. Because of that, Severus took his words to heart. "Thank you, Lucius."

"Don't mention it."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Alright, now that I have everyone's attention, I suppose we can get started. I assume everyone is wondering why I've asked you to be here. Well I have some news..." McGonagall addressed the host of Order and DA members that had congregated to Hogwarts. It was quite a good turnout given the short notice. It included all of the rebuilders, the rest of the Weasley's, Kingsley, Seamus Finnegan, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, and the Lupin's. They all sat in the Great Hall, the small cluster of folks surrounding the Gryffindor house table. Only Hermione and McGonagall were standing.

Kingsley, the interim Minister of Magic, shifted in his chair. "Only good news I hope," he commented warily.

McGonagall gave a faint smile. "I'd like to think it is. Now, the information I'm about to divulge will be shocking to most, I only ask that you hold all questions until I'm done, understood?" Her hawk like eyes scanned the crowd before her and when she knew she had everyone's cooperation, she continued. "Earlier this morning, it was confirmed that Severus Snape is in fact, alive." A hush fell over the crowd as everyone digested what they just heard. "Now, there's more to the story," Minerva said turning to Hermione. "And it has to do with the reason why Hermione is standing next to me." She cleared her throat, "Well….you see…."

Hermione placed a hand on her arm. "I think I can take it from here Headmistress." She gave a faint smile to the people in front of her, her eyes landed on Harry and she wondered how he'd react to this news. "You see, it was the Malfoy's that alerted us to Severus's survival. And well, they wrote the letter to me."

"But why you and not Minerva?" Remus queried.

Hermione bit her lip before answering, "It's because Severus and I are married." Instead of quiet, there was a cacophony of sound. Some faces looked puzzled, others were horrified. Molly was clutching her heart and Harry was staring at the ground. Minerva begged for silence and once the murmurings began to die down, Arthur Weasley stood up.

"But Hermione, you're just a child," Arthur said with knotted brows, "And marriage in the wizarding world is very different than it is in the muggle one."

Hermione sighed, "I know that Mr. Weasley. Trust me, I don't regret it at all." She made eyes with everyone in the audience. "Please, despite all of your reservations, or personal opinions I ask for your support. Regardless of his personality, Severus is a good man. We all know this. His bravery and loyalty to the Light has been proven time and time again. I'm not asking for you to like him, but our relationship is bound to cause a stir. It'll be good to know that the Order and the D.A. has our back."

She was surprised, and a little bit nervous when Harry stood up. "Well, you've got my support 'mione."

She let her lips curl into a bigger smile, "Thanks Harry."

When the meeting was over Hermione found herself sitting alone, staring at her ring. While most people still had questions it seemed for the moment, majority of them chose to talk about her and not to her. She supposed she was a little miffed, but it was along the lines of what she expected. She just didn't think it would hurt that much. Everyone was still in the Great Hall, but had broken up into small groups as they ate and chatted among themselves.

In truth, she missed Severus. Now that she knew he was alive, she need to see him. To touch him. To feel his presence. So when everyone wanted to talk and reminisce Hermione had separated herself. And given everything that just happened, no one questioned it. Spooning another serving of mushy peas into her mouth. The house elves had served fish and chips, Hermione was especially grateful for this comfort food. Her fries were crispy and gold, the fish was fresh and her peas had a hint of smokiness, which Hermione guessed might have been bacon. She was already on her second helping, and Hermione couldn't tell if it was due to her condition or because it tasted so good.

"It makes sense now," Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts. She arched her brow at this, and he explained, "The white dress at the funeral."

She nodded. "If I remember correctly, you wanted me to change."

Harry grimaced. "Well, can you blame me? I had no idea that you were Mrs. Snape, I just thought my friend had gone a bit barmy with grief."

"Well, you weren't too far off track. Losing Severus was a huge blow and I will remember that pain for the rest of my life. But I am _beyond_ _relieved_ to know that _my husband is alive._ "

Harry looked at his friend in awe. "I still can't believe it. You _really_ married Professor Snape? What brought this on? I mean seriously-he may be a good man, but he's certainly not _nice._ "

Hermione just gave her best friend a sly grin. "You'd be surprised. There was this one time..."

 _…_ _.Most of the time Hermione would be having a great time with the boys. But today was not one of those times. Mother Nature had decided to visit and Hermione didn't feel like being around them. Which was why she was currently curled up on the couch in the library at Grimmauld. And she was crying. It was over something stupid that Ron said, but she couldn't seem to shrug it off. His words had brought a multitude of insecurities to the surface and Hermione was overwhelmed._

 _"_ _You know, there are other rooms to cry in, Miss Granger-for instance, your own," came the deriding tone of her surly professor. Hermione wiped her face quickly feeling it heat with embarrassment and anger. She shouldn't have been shocked, but for a time Hermione thought they had developed an understanding. She stood up with a huff, preparing to storm right past her teacher lest she say something rude. It was not to be, for when she passed by him he suddenly grabbed her arm wheeling her to stand in front of him. "No words of anger? No swotty retort? I'm surprised Miss Granger."_

 _Their close proximity was doing strange things to Hermione's stomach and she didn't think it was cramps. "Not today, Professor Snape," she replied wearily, just wishing he'd leave her alone. "I'm not feeling well."_

 _Her answer seemed to affect him because his expression softened a bit. Incredibly, his hand came up to cup her cheek and Hermione found herself leaning into his touch. "You know," He began in a low voice, "I find that a good cup of tea, goes a long way. What do you say?"_

 _Somehow she found her voice, "I'd say that sounds lovely." He released her from his grasp and swept out of the room, presumably to get their tea. Hermione just stumbled back to her chair wondering at the man who just left. When he came back carrying the tea things, she just watched dumbly as he prepared it for her. Taking the cup gingerly she took a sip and smiled. "Jasmine."_

 _"_ _Were you expecting anything else?" He purred from his spot on the couch. He turned and gave her a level gaze. "Care to explain the tears?"_

 _Hermione frowned. "Its multiple things really, I just….I need…" she paused searching for words, "I wish I could feel whole." She felt the warmth of his hand on her knee and she froze. She hadn't been expecting the contact, but worse it didn't bother her as much as it should have._

 _His dark eyes peered into her own, and she wondered when he had gotten so close. "I know what you mean. I too, suffer from that feeling from time to time." Hermione was shocked by his admission, and it made her feel closer to him. She covered his hand with her own, fingers twining of their own volition. It felt so natural, so right, and gazing up into her professor's eyes, she could tell he thought so too. He cleared his throat, "Well, I really must be going." He extricated his hand and Hermione whimpered at the loss, he gave her a pained look and then stalked out of the library…..._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Another chapter up, hope you like it! Sorry if it seems a bit short….it's finals week.

"Standing up all by yourself I see." Her voice floated on the air like the tinkling of a bell, and Severus felt himself smile as he turned to face her. He had been propped against the window, one hand on the frame as he gazed down at the gardens below. It was an excellent view, but he couldn't help but think that the visage before him was altogether more beautiful.

"In a day's time I should be back to full health," he answered beckoning for her to join him with a stretch of his arm. She obliged, crossing the marble floors and sliding her hand in his. For a moment they were both quiet as they stared into each other's eyes, seeing their love shining through them. His wife broke the silence first.

"I've missed you," she whispered. The words were so simple, but they conveyed a host of unsaid emotions and Severus couldn't help but to pull her into his arms for a tight hug.

"So have I," he murmured with a kiss to her brow. "I assume, the Order now knows of my survival…?"

He heard her sigh as she moved to meet his eyes, "Yes. And they know about our marriage as well. They seemed….stunned, for the most part. A few of them might be disgusted, but nevertheless, we have their support."  
"I'm sorry that you had to do that alone. I'll be grateful for the day that you and I can live together, be together," He nuzzled her neck, kissing it as he purred, " _sleep together_ , as a husband and wife should." She gave a slight moan which encouraged him to continue. His hands slithered along her curves greedily. Had it really been so long? And yet, his hands and indeed the rest of his body still remembered his wife's softness. Still remembered smell. He could even still remember that particular sigh that let him know when she was about to lose control.

She cupped his cheek pulling him down to meet her lips. They were plump and teasing as they flexed over his own lips sensuously. He opened his mouth in order to welcome her tongue, groaning at its urgent and skilled caress. His drew her closer, feeling a leg wrap around his torso. He could feel her heat, sense her want. Merlin, it really had been _too_ long. "Severus," Hermione gasped once they parted for air. But he didn't stop there, licking at the hollow of her throat. Her breath hitched when his tongue met her flesh and Severus could feel her nails as she pressed him closer. Her lower half ground into his reflexively and he growled at the sensation.

"Careful Mrs. Snape," he crooned in a low voice, "you might start something you don't intend to finish."

Her reply was quick and sent a thrill straight to his groin, "Who says I'm not going to finish?" She ground into him again, this time deliberately, and Severus hissed. Needing more, one large hand reached down to press her ever closer to his growing erection. He kissed her again passionately, moving his hands from her hip to her bum in order to support her better. He had been intent on taking her to the bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter!" He barked as he and his spouse parted rather reluctantly. As Hermione composed herself, smoothing down the wine colored dress she wore. Snape trained his dark glare at the blonde haired young man now standing just inside, past his doorway. The younger Malfoy male looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else but in his godfather's room at the moment. "Well, what is it boy? Spit it out!"

Draco gulped. "Mom wants to know if she should expect your uh, w-wife," here he looked at Hermione in awe, "to uh, stay for dinner?"

He turned to meet his wife's chocolate eyes and was rewarded with a smile. "Tell Cissy that she'll be there," Severus directed.

Draco nodded. "It should only be about ten minutes. Sorry if I uh, interrupted anything." He left swiftly and Severus was surprised to hear Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

"What is it?" He asked with a faint smile. It had been a while since he heard something so light and free. During his stay at the Malfoy's the atmosphere had always seemed so...cumbersome. He knew it was from their worry and their own issues as they came to grips with the sins they committed during Voldemort's reign and how they would begin to atone for them. Severus had always known his friends were better than what the Dark Lord had pressured them to be. But their reception of Hermione only furthered these beliefs.

"Did you see Draco's face? I think he was blushing a bit," Hermione explained with a chuckle.

"Perhaps that has to do with your swollen lips, my love," Severus voiced with a smirk. "You look thoroughly ravished and I doubt my godson has come grips with that particular aspect of our relationship."

Hermione shook her head. "Probably not. I mean, you were his teacher, he probably saw you as an asexual being. Most students do."

"And did you?"

Hermione gave him that intimate smile, the kind that made his heart do jumping jacks. "Maybe at first, but then I remembering something about jasmine and being able to please you on the first try."

"That cup of tea was the beginning of my undoing," he replied returning her smile with one of his own. "And I don't regret it for a moment," he grasped her left hand, bowing to press a kiss just below where her wedding ring rested. Truth be told it warmed him exceedingly to see it there. Vaguely he wondered if he'd ever get used to seeing it there.

"Me neither," she replied and then, guiding his face so that her lips was mere centimeters from his, she said, "And I look forward to seeing if I can _please you again_ _tonight._ "

Severus simply took her hand and marched out of the room muttering, "Dinner had better go by fast."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alrighty, there's a large portion of lemony notes in this chapter, just fyi….if you don't like that feel free to skip this chapter...

This time Severus locked and warded the door so that for the next few hours they could enjoy themselves without worrying about being heard or interrupted. "Severus, a little help here," he heard his wife call over her shoulder. She was gesturing for him to unzip her dress. The wine color had looked decadent on her, but the prospect of peeling the dress off her was even more appetizing. His hands glided across the smooth fabric, landing on the zipper he pulled it down, fingers lingering on the smooth skin that was revealed. The dress fell to the floor, pooling at her feet, which were still encased in heels of a matching tone. Her undergarments were black and lacy which Severus admired openly.

She turned to face him fully wearing a Cheshire cat grin. He felt her hands smooth over his shirt, her nimble fingers unbuttoning it slowly. Needing more contact, he brought her lips to his making her pause. He groaned, pulling her body closer to his. The softness of her skin and curves made him want to skip the foreplay and make love to her right now. But no, he was determined to take his time. Hermione however, seemed to have other plans as she growled and with a wave of her hands Severus suddenly found himself nude. "A bit eager are you, Mrs. Snape?" Snape purred as he kissed along her neck.

Hermione gasped and tugged on his silken locks. "Of course I am. It's been so long, and _mmmm,_ " her voice dissolved into a moan as he freed her breast from her bra. His mouth sucked on her mounds greedily and Hermione arched her back at the contact. Her leg snaked up to curl around his waist, sending a jolt through his erection as her heated core brushed against him. "To the bed Severus, _please_."

It was a simple matter to oblige her and seeing his wife on the bed spread out before him like a gift waiting to be unwrapped, was almost surreal. Bending low, he renewed his assault on her breast, favoring each one with his tongue before dragging down to her as of now, flat stomach. His hands played with the elastic of her knickers and he heard her giggle and then hiss when his tongue greeted that area as well. His fingers found her pleasantly wet, dripping actually and being so close to her opening only made him want her more.

He positioned himself at her entrance, sliding in very slow, almost torturously so. Especially to Hermione, who moaned as every inch of his cock pressed into her. He was stretching her so deliciously. The sensation was both old and new, and after his first few thrust she knew again what pleasure could be. Her eyes took in the sight of his pale, muscled body flexing with each pump. The darkness of his eyes seemed darker with lust and love as he placed covetous kisses all over her body. She closed her eyes and clawed at his back, heels digging into his toned arse as she drew him in closer. He grunted in surprise at the feeling of being completely buried in her tight, wet pussy. "Oh, Hermione," he moaned, "You are indeed exquisite love."

As their pace increased, Hermione's mouth formed a small 'o' as a low moan erupted from her lips. She was so close. Each thrust, the snap and twist of his hips….gods, to think just days ago she couldn't have dared to imagine his happening. And now she was at the precipice. As for Severus, well if his own groans were any indication he was close as well. She squeezed his shoulders, arching and meeting him thrust for thrust, the ripples of pleasure brought on by his power literally vibrating through her. She wanted to cry, it was all so overwhelming and so beautiful and… " _God_ yes, Severus," she hissed reverently when his hand came down to rub her clit as he plowed into her with abandon. She screamed, feeling her orgasm take over, he continued to pump into her and she shrieked each time, feeling him bite down on her neck once he finally came as well.

For a moment they just lay there, with him still inside her, neither of them quite ready to feel the loss. He was heavy, but it was a welcome weight. After a while, he sagged onto the spot next to her, before pulling her to lie on top of him. He drew lazy circles on her back and she smiled into his chest. "My, my, my, I am certainly blessed to find that you aren't just a master at potions, my love."

Severus chuckled, placing a kiss on her brow. "Well, give me a minute and you'll get to see my expertise again."

"As long as I get to be on top this time," she replied meeting his eyes.

Severus pretended to contemplate this. "I suppose the prospect of seeing you bouncing on my dick is rather tantalizing," he murmured and Hermione giggled, wiggling her body as she threw a leg over his. He could feel his cock stirring back to life.

She must have noticed this too because she straddled him and smirked, "I do believe it's time for round two, Professor Snape."

When he awoke the next morning, he turned expecting to feel the presence of his wife, instead he found an empty space. Frowning, he sat up wiping the sleep from his face. And that's when he heard it, the sound of someone retching. Looking up, he could see the bathroom door cracked open. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, summoning his robe. Standing up, he crossed over to the bathroom quickly. He found his wife, wearing his shirt, and hunched over the toilet. "Hermione?" He let out in a worried voice.

"I'm sorry if my retching woke you up," she replied, wiping her mouth and sitting back against the bathroom wall, exhausted. "It must be morning sickness."

Severus knelt down beside his wife, "Is there anything I can do?" Truth be told he was actually a bit nervous. Seeing her draped across his toilet made the idea of her pregnancy all the more real.

"Just hold back my hair," she groaned and before he could blink, she was vomiting again.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long...it's just that I'm trying to craft the relationship between Severus and Hermione. So the next few chapters might be slower than normal. Also, the majority of this chapter is a flashback which will be italicized.

"Not exactly a romantic morning after experience," his wife grumbled from her spot in his arms. Having finally gotten up off the floor of his bathroom, they were lounging on his bed. It felt good to just bask in their togetherness. After about a month of being apart, this moment was a surreal pleasure.

He kissed her brow and rubbed her shoulders gently. "Not romantic, but still beautiful."

She shook her head and Severus could hear the smile in her voice, even if he could not see it. "That's very sweet Severus, but part of the reasons why I love you is because you're honest. Sometimes brutally so."

"I'm serious. Inelegant the act may be, but it reminded me that my wife is carrying my child."

She pressed a kiss to his palm. "Words of honey. But I do remember you having a not so beautiful moment with a child once." He chuckled lightly and Hermione joined. "I swear, you looked ready to explode."

"I was, but a certain know-it-all came to my rescue," he drawled, and Hermione grinned.

"I used any excuse I had to interact with you," she admitted. Her tone was still light; however, he sincerity was not lost on him. It was still amazing how much she truly wanted to be with him. Even back then, in those early stages of their choppy friendship. Where their interactions were about as awkward as gangly teenagers with knobbly knees. And yet, charged with an underlying attraction. Truly magnetic in the way it begged for them to break the bonds of propriety. To give in. To touch. Feel.

He could remember that afternoon clearly….

…..The kitchen at Grimmauld had always been like the center for the Order's gatherings although at the present a gathering isn't what Severus would call it. It was more like an ambush. "Tell me again why I'm to be burdened with this task," He grumbled at Albus sneeringly.

"Oh, stop griping Severus. Margaret and Phil needed a sitter and no other Order member is available," the old wizard explained for the third time in the last ten minutes. "It's only for a few hours."

"And if I am summoned?"

Dumbledore frowned. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Besides, you were called last night and he rarely asks for you two days in a row." Snape scowled, and at that moment the little bundle in Albus's arms chose that moment to start crying. He heard the Headmaster chuckle and Severus soon found the baby pushed into his arms unceremoniously. "I have every confidence in you," his mentor's voice could be heard just barely over the child's wailing. And then he was gone, leaving Severus feeling annoyed and uncomfortable. Grudgingly, he bounced the small child as he often saw done. He wasn't inexperienced with children, but it had been nearly a decade since he held a child. And even longer since he had to take care of one. Especially one who wouldn't stop screaming.

"You know, you might try feeding him." He frowned, he knew that superior tone anywhere.

"Shouldn't you be running around with your little friends?" His glare would have seemed fiercer, had he not been carrying a bawling baby.

She didn't answer right away, instead heading to the baby bag and pulling out a bottle. He took it and the little boy sucked greedily. "They're too busy playing exploding snap. I was on my way to my room when I heard the noise. I'm surprised to find you here sir. I thought Remus was our only chaperone."

"The wolf's here as well?" Severus growled. "Albus…"

"I take it that you don't like babies?"

"On the contrary, Miss Granger it is manipulative old wizards that I have a problem with," he answered snidely. He was shocked to hear her laugh. It was rare that people understood his particular brand of sarcasm. And for a student to appreciate it was almost non-existent. But then again, Miss Granger was full of surprises. The baby, who's name was Marcus, stopped feeding and the crying started up again. Severus sighed heavily.

Hermione was shocked. This was a display of humanity that seemed at odds with all of her previous experiences with her professor. "Here," she said directing for him to hand her the angry bundle. "Hand me a towel out of the bag."

It was a command and under different circumstances, he might have been against his pupil ordering him about. But he'd do anything to quiet the boy's powerful lungs. "What are you doing?" He asked in a gruff voice. In truth, he was a bit disconcerted by how mature and womanly Miss Granger looked with the child in her arms.

"I'm burping him," she explained. "Sometimes after eating babies get fluid built up in their throat and they get uncomfortable and cry. Burping them, let's them spit up and clear their passage way." Sure enough, Marcus was quiet once more. His little eyes drooped heavily and he fell asleep. Miss Granger smiled down at the baby fondly.

"Thank you," he mumbled, accepting the baby. Marcus gurgled a bit, but otherwise remained sleeping. "You seem….quite competent when it comes to handling infants." He tried to feign nonchalance but it appeared that Miss Granger saw through it. Her smile brightened at the compliment.

"I've had a lot of practice. Cousins and what not," she answered dismissively. She was closer now, a hand placed on his arm in a familiar manner as she brushed the baby's head. He could tell that it wasn't a conscious gesture, he was merely a support as she leaned over to coo at the child. "How long do you have with him?"

"A few hours. I shudder to think how I'll survive until his parents return." There it was. That laugh again. This time he noticed how musical it sounded. Feminine, but not girlish. Much like the rest of her it had matured into an altogether attractive package. But he had no business noticing such things.

"Well, you can count on me to help." Her words hung in the air between them waiting for a response. Why was this so hard? Was it because he didn't know where they stood? Likely. Severus was usually certain about such things. Everyone had a neat little box. Colleague. Student. Master. And there was Miss Granger. She was like an irregular shaped peg that refused to fit. And an odd part of him liked it that way. The idea that for Miss Granger, he'd have to create a place that was all her own.

"That would be much appreciated," he conceded….


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Please continue. Sorry for the delay. Alright, here's more BOJ!

A knock at the door broke them from their musings. Severus, the only one decently dressed answered the door. "I noticed Madam Snape hadn't left," Narcissa pointed out politely. "I've brought an old dress for her to wear." Severus took the offered clothes with a grateful nod. Instead of making idle chitchat, Mrs. Malfoy merely sent him a knowing smirk and walked off in her usual manner.

"That sounded like Narcissa," his wife said, sitting up from the bed.

"It was," He confirmed, bringing the bundle of clothes to the bed. "Here. She brought something for you to wear. It's an old dress of hers." The fabric was the color of a pale spring morning. He watched as she unfolded the garment and run her hand across the soft material reverently.

Hermione gave a little gasp. "Severus, this is designer! I can't take this…." She was about to put the dress down, but he stopped her.

"Take the dress Hermione," Severus pressed. Stroking her hand, he explained. "I believe this is Cissy's way of showing that she likes you. This entire situation is unique to her. And probably uncomfortable as well. By accepting this dress, you are acknowledging that you feel comfortable enough to do so. In other words, you like her too."

"So Slytherin," she breathed. "But in a way I understand it. Well, I guess I should get ready. Minerva won't like it if I abandon my post."

"You'd think she'd understand, given the circumstances," Severus grumbled. Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Sucking her teeth, she tsked at him, "Severus, you know Minerva is only doing her job. Now, help me with this dress, I can't seem to get the last few buttons." She wiggled her backside teasingly and Severus growled.

He didn't need to sweep her hair out of the way, as she had pulled it back into a tamed bun. He nuzzled her neck, "You know, you don't have to leave right this minute…" He smirked, feeling her responding tremble.

Craning her neck, she smiled up at him sweetly. He was a good two heads taller than her, but his stature was part of what attracted her to him. "Unfortunately, I do." She gave a reluctant sigh. "You know, the floo does work both ways…."

Finishing her last button, he turned his wife to face him. "Are you suggesting, I go with you?"

Something about his tone must have made her feel subconscious because she was biting her lip. "I mean, you don't have to...I just thought…"

Stopping her ramblings with one lone finger, Severus purred, "Of course, I'll come Madam Snape." Nimble fingers lifted her chin to peer deep into her eyes. "Don't feel like you have to second guess yourself. I married you for a reason. You're the calm during the storm, Hermione. You always have been."

Her throat tightened with emotion. "Sometimes it's hard, you know? We had a rather peculiar courtship. Sometimes I still feel like a little girl, trying to get the attention of her distinguished Potions Master."

Severus frowned. "Are you kidding me? It took me weeks to stop feeling like a lech, once I began to feel attracted to you. But I couldn't help it. It seemed that with each day, I fell further in love with you." His response was sappier than he'd planned, but she needed to know this. Especially if they were going to be on even ground. When they finally faced the wizarding world, they would need to present a united front.

Her hands came up to cup his face. She looked at him with watery, whiskey colored eyes. "I can absolutely say the same thing applied to me. Every encounter, I saw more of you. Of the real you. The coarse, yet sensitive man who completes me in ways that I didn't know I needed. The snarky, yet brilliant man who captivates me. The brooding, yet loving man who continues to shower me with affection. You are a complicated man, but you're also perfect for me." And with that, she pulled him in for a kiss that threatened to have him straining against his boxers. He parted for air, closing his eyes as he composed himself. Honestly, he doubted she knew how much she turned him on. Or perhaps she did if that impish grin of hers was anything to go by.

When they stepped through the Headmistress's fireplace, to say she was shocked by Severus's appearance was a bit of an understatement. She rounded the desk and to the Snape's surprise forced Severus into a hug. "Despite everything that happened, I really am glad you're alive," she loosened her grip and stepped back to look into his eyes. Seeing her faint smile reminded Severus of just how much the stern Scottish witch meant to him. And for the first time in a long time, he offered her a real smile.

"Thank you, Minerva. I admit, I was a bit worried about how you felt about all of this…" he gestured to himself, his wife, and their joined hands.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Yes. I was….perturbed by your union, but now I can honestly say that I'm happy for you both. I've always thought that you deserved happiness. Forgive me for not tendering my well wishes when I first learned of your involvement." It wasn't often that the proud Gryffindor apologized, least of all to him.

Severus nodded his assent. "No use holding a grudge," he answered simply. "Now, my wife has told me about Hogwart's reconstruction. I'd like to lend a hand as well, if that's okay…"

"Nonsense! Of course it is. But oh-you don't have your wand. We buried it," Minerva said in a rather deflated manner, looking between the two.

Severus gave the women a smug look. "I'm actually quite proficient in wandless and wordless magic. Of course, I still need a wand, but I believe I'm capable of fulfilling most tasks unaided. It's been my preferred method for years."

Hermione grinned, and squeezed her husband's hand. "Show off. You know, when you said, 'There'll be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class,' I assumed you were talking about us."

"I was," He replied seriously, although there were traces of mirth in his ebony eyes. "But any worthwhile professor should lead by example."

Minerva chuckled. "Right you are, Severus. Right you are."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Please don't be afraid to tell me exactly what you think. I write to improve (hopefully I did). Okay, here's more BOJ! Sorry that it's so short, I promise the next update will be longer! Hold me to it.

Severus's presence caused a stir in the castle and Ron was the first to react. Since McGonagall hadn't placed him with a group, Hermione brought him to the area she was working in. Ron had been sorting through the wreckage methodically when they approached. He turned to them, his lips pulled down in a small frown. "Fancy dress. Not really appropriate for what we're supposed to be doing though."

"Hello to you too, Ron," Hermione replied, frowning at his petulance. "And the dress isn't too special. Besides, it's not like we're doing strenuous activities."

Ron grunted noncommittally. "Mr. Weasley," Severus said extending his hand in greeting. Even going so far as to remove the sneer that usually graced his face. But Ron snubbed him.

And then there was lunch in the Great Hall. While everyone had grown quiet from seeing Severus, Ginny had gushed at seeing her dress. "Is that Armani?" she inquired, reaching out asking to touch the fabric.

Hermione grinned. "Yes it is. Narcissa gave it to me. Said it was an old dress."

"Old? This came out last spring," The redhead girl replied clearly envious. "And the color looks good on you."

"Thanks Gin. Although I'll probably won't be able to wear something so expensive for a while," Hermione replied.

Severus chuckled. "Actually my dear, should you wish to adorn yourself as such, I am more than capable of affording it." And while his wife stared at him gobsmacked, he took the time to greet Ginny. "How are you Miss Weasley? And please allow me to offer my condolences."

Ginevra swallowed, pain flickering across her face briefly before she smiled at her ex-professor, "I'm fine Professor Snape, and thank you."

Just then Harry interjected himself into their conversation. "Glad to have you back sir. Thank you for all that you've-"

"Enough, Potter. I am not in need of your remuneration of my many services to the Order. The eulogy given at my funeral was sufficient."

Harry blushed. "Um, yes. Right. Well, uh, I was just making sure you knew." Turning to his friend he smiled. "I must say, you certainly look like the wife of a Slytherin."

"How so?" Hermione questioned intrigued.

"The dress and the hair. You look more….sophisticated," Harry explained. "Although, you were always much more mature than any us."

Severus smirked. "I should think so. Which reminds me, thank you for your readiness to stand with my wife. I see that you have matured in your own right."

"You're welcome sir." Harry replied, "Are you staying in the castle?"

Hermione looked to her husband, flashing a saucy smile his way. Rising up on her tiptoes, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "We could christen your quarters…." That caused a noticeable shiver to run through the wizard.

"I believe my decision has been made for me," he purred his voice just loud enough for Harry to hear.

The young man cleared his throat, "Yes, well, I should really get back to Luna."

"Luna?" Ginny asked just a tad too loudly to be considered polite. Hermione just looked to Harry quizzically.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "She needs help. She bought a garden snake, but he's...he's…."

"He's what Harry?"

"Full of nargles," He grimaced. "It's silly I know, but it's fun hanging around her." Ginny looked a little put out, but Hermione was grinning.

"Don't let us keep you," Hermione said with a shooing motion that was reminiscent of Molly Weasley. Said woman's daughter walked away with a huff making Severus wonder what exactly it was that he missed.

Later that evening as everyone headed to the dungeons, Hermione leaned against her husband's tall frame. "You know, I always wanted to have a go at opening your chambers," she murmured as they departed from the crowd and headed that way.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't have been much of a challenge," Severus answered, smirking once he and Hermione reached the door.

"But Professor Flitwick claims you have some very strong wards, and he's a Charms Master." Hermione rebutted. Severus shook his head.

"I meant not hard for you," he countered.

"I appreciate the compliment but I don't think I can get through the-"

Severus sighed. "Just turn the knob, Hermione."

She hesitated at first. While logically she knew that Severus wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt her, she was still afraid-she knew how strong his wards would be and what tampering with it could mean. Placing a worried hand on her stomach, she used the other to twist the knob. She was surprised to feel it give under her grasp. She turned to Severus wide eyed. "I don't get it, I mean I could feel the magic swirling around the door but…."

He placed gentle hands on her shoulders. "They recognize you-the wards. You are my wife, and therefore a part of me. You will always be welcome."

Hermione grinned. "Just imagine if I would have tried earlier, that certainly would've let the cat out of the bag." Severus chuckled and followed her inside.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yes I'm back! Had a bout of writer's block for both of my stories…..plus I was busy planning a baby shower…..anyway, as promised more BOJ….

Having never actually been in her husband's quarters she had no idea what to expect. While she felt she knew him fairly well that didn't exactly translate into what sort of tiles he picked for the bathroom. Although given the decidedly rustic decor she considered that it fit the dour wizard. In her mind she was already envisioning how her own classic style would blend with his. But they would need a house first. One with plenty of room for their growing family. Which reminded Hermione that she needed to go back to the hospital. And she and Severus needed to have some serious conversations. "This is nice Severus," she commented as she admired the light wash of his stone fireplace.

"I'm glad you like it. The manor is furnished in the same fashion," he answered coming to join her at her side. She was happy to feel his arms coil around her waist. For the first time since their relationship began Severus allowed an easy kind of affection to flow between them.

"Manor?" she questioned, twisting in his embrace. "You always referred to the house at Spinner's End as nothing more than a dilapidated shack."

"And it is. However, the manor I'm speaking of is Prince Manor located in Derbyshire."

"Why haven't you spoken of it before?"

He held up his hand. "Perhaps it would be best to discuss this sitting down. I have a feeling that we'll likely be talking for a while." Hermione nodded letting Severus lead her to his soft leather couch. It didn't take long to get settled back into his comforting hold. "Now, in an answer to your question it's because for the longest I didn't want it to be known. The manor in Derbyshire has always been a sanctuary, full of happy memories. I didn't want to the Dark Lord catching wind of it and imposing himself as he did with the Malfoy's."

Hermione gave a little hum of understanding in response. "So….this manor house, is it where you'd like to live permanently?"

When he answered she could hear the smile in his voice. "I would like to, yes. I always thought it a beautiful place to live and to see you gracing its halls….to have our child running around in the orchard, it'll be a dream come true."

"Did you play in the orchard when you were little?"

Severus chuckled. "Indeed. It was my favorite place. There I could allow my imagination to run wild. Even the house elves indulged me in my little fantasies."

Hermione felt like melting. "Aww, now I definitely can't wait for our little one to be born. Speaking of which, I'm supposed to go back and see the healer."

"Tomorrow?"

"Not necessarily, but it'll have to be soon. I don't how you imagined your first public appearance, but I want you there," Hermione admitted as she stroked her husband's forearm.

He pressed a kiss to her brow. "Of course I'll be there. I know Kingsley hasn't released a statement, but there's no way that I'm missing out on this."

Healer Pigford could not understand what all the fuss was about. People were running around like they had seen a ghost, which even if they surely it wouldn't cause such a commotion. She turned to her left to see two nurses: one crying and the other comforting her. Seriously what was it? Flipping her chart and pulling out a fresh sheet she prepped for her walk in patient. Hopefully once she was done the occupants of St. Mungo's could start acting like they had some sense. Having reached her destination she opened the door to find Hermione Granger and, "S-Severus Snape?" she stuttered in spite of herself. Emily Pigford had found the ghost. Only he was definitely more solid than any ghost she'd ever seen. She shook her head willing the shock to go away. As a healer who'd been in service for several years she was determined to gain control over the situation. Her patients deserved that much. "Forgive me," she said offering a hand to the previously deceased wizard, "Hi, I'm Healer Pigford."

The stoic Slytherin returned the gesture. "Emily, right? I remember how you used to try to beat me and Lily's scores." He smirked. "I also understand that you're the same healer that delivered the news to my wife."

Emily hid her reaction to this news. Inwardly however she was reeling. She had always assumed the young woman was with a young man, not someone like Severus. And he said…...his wife. "Yes, that was me," she said in answer to both observations. "I assume you're here to finish what we started a while back?" They nodded. "Well, have a seat Miss-er, Mrs. Snape."

"I know it's a lot to take in," the young lady said with a kind smile. "Thanks for handling this so professionally."

Healer Pigford nodded. "I have a lot of respect for you both, and I know that regardless of how they rest of the world reacts to your union and your h-husband's survival it doesn't matter. What does matter is the health of your child."

"Well said," Snape replied and Emily noticed how he held his wife's hand. The Snape of her school days seemed to have vanished and in his stead was this seemingly affectionate man. It made the Ravenclaw smile. As she flicked her wand she started to child's development.

"That's interesting," she aloud to herself catching the attention of the two prospective parents in the room.

"What's interesting?" They echoed. Emily waved her wand again to make sure. There it was again. She grinned.

"It appears that you're expecting twins," she announced meeting the couple's wide eyes.

"T-t-twins?" Severus stammered and the healer smiled. A flustered Severus was something she'd never seen. Although Hermione's confounded expression was humorous too.

"Yes twins. Fraternal twins to be exact," She observed as Mrs. Snape turned to her husband with a slow smile. The glitter of her ring caught Emily's eye and she found she wasn't as surprised to see him kiss her hand. However this match came to be it was clear that they cared for each other. Pigford was glad. While she had never been friends with Snape she always felt sad that he seemed so alone. But perhaps that's what made him so cantankerous. Well that and the Marauders.

"Twins," Hermione breathed. "Can you imagine Severus?" There was a kind of trembling excitement flowing between the two and Emily vaguely wondered how many people witnessed their interactions. Once again she wondered how this attachment came about, especially since she used to be his student.

"I take it we're happy with the news?" she asked gaining their attention once more. After hearing their enthused "yes" she proceeded with her usual spiel. "No two pregnancies are alike. Multiple births, in particular, come with their own special and unique circumstances," she began knowing that they were following along to her every word. "Even though you're young and in good health, your pregnancy will still be considered 'high-risk.' A multiple pregnancy increases your chance of a premature birth — delivery before 37 weeks — as well as other complications. Good prenatal care can help protect you and your babies throughout the pregnancy. You'll need more frequent prenatal visits than you would with a singleton. As a general guideline, expect to see me once a month for the first 24 weeks, every other week until 32 weeks, and then weekly (or more often) after that."

"Wow, and what about nutritional needs? I mean I figure I'll definitely have to eat more." Hermione inquired.

"Yes, about 300 more calories per baby. Having three substantial meals and two snacks is good practice. You're just about finished with your first month, so I'll be seeing you again in about two weeks. You'll likely be showing by then."

"Are there complications we should look out for?" Trust Severus to ask something like that. But his obvious protective behavior towards his wife endeared him to the healer even more.

She shook her blonde hair in affirmation. "While magic prevents most of the complications the probability of premature birth and a low birth weight is still pretty high. However, I'm confident that with such diligent parents we shouldn't have much to worry about." And with that she sent them on their way.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I must have baby fever because of the baby shower and everything because when I first wrote it I wasn't planning on twins lol but I think Severus and Hermione can handle it. Sorry about my prolonged hiatus- I've been in a funk lately. Hopefully it'll dissipate. In the meantime here's more BOJ!

Word certainly traveled fast that Hogwart's infamous dungeon bat, ex-Death Eater and ex-spy, Severus Snape was in fact alive. However, not before Kingsley Shacklebolt released his statement relaying his pleasure at Severus's survival and giving his congrats to the happy couple. That didn't stop Skeeter from printing her own versions of the story; however, now people had the official story as well. There was also a story on Severus's work as a spy with quotes from the Golden Trio and several members of the Order. "What a glowing review," Severus let out sardonically, setting the newspaper onto the table next to his tea. He spied his wife pushing around the fruit on her plate. "Shouldn't you be eating something a little more substantial?"

She scoffed. "I'll start eating more food when I can actually be able to keep it down." He frowned but decided not to push the matter for now. Besides it seemed as if they were to be interrupted by Potter and the Lovegood girl. His wife greeted them both with exuberance; however, he settled for a simple head nod.

The young girl gave them the strangest look then smiled. "Are you guys excited?" Severus lifted his brow with a quizzical arch, but Hermione grasped his hand.

"You always seem to know these things," she grinned. "What gave it away this time?"

Luna smiled dreamily. "The glow. It's like your aura is brighter than normal. Both of yours."

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost," Harry admitted. Luna pat his hand with a familiarity that Hermione was shocked to witness.

"Mrs. Snape is pregnant, Harry," she answered. Harry dropped his fork.

"Pregnant? So soon?" he asked looking back and forth between the two with ever widening eyes. Hermione chuckled. But Severus answered.

"How do you think I felt?" He retorted. "Why, just yesterday we learned that they are twins."

Harry managed to crack a smile at that. "Twins! Well that'll be fun. Too bad you didn't end up with Ron, we could have had Gred and Forge 2.0," he joked.

Severus looked like he ate something bad. "Merlin, forbid."

Now that she was a little over three months, she was sporting a small baby bump. The healer told her that she would be larger because of the twins. Even with the reconstruction finally complete, McGonagall allowed them to stay till they were completely packed and ready to move. For some reason Severus had delayed their departure for about three days. Right now they were running late for lunch with Harry and Luna. She detested tardiness, a trait she and her husband shared so she was a bit confused as to why he was late.

Stroking her growing belly fondly she padded to the room adjacent to his lab. She assumed it was storage as for the past few months, Severus would disappear back there for hours at a time. She had no idea why or what he was doing, but she figured he'd tell her in time. "Come on dear," Hermione called slipping on her heels as she waited just outside his door.

There was some shuffling inside and finally Severus came slinking out. "Forgive me, I got carried away," he explained simply albeit ambiguously.

"What are you doing in there anyway?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

He took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. "Just some tinkering, love. I promise you'll find out in due time."

Severus strode confidently past the onlookers, his wife gripping his arm tightly. He pat her hand hoping to give her some sort of reassurance. Harry invited them to a restaurant in Diagon Alley, but with the papers just coming out the Snape's presence was a bountiful source of entertainment. He could see tomorrow's headlines. Frowning, he opened the door for his wife and proceeded to escort her to the table where Harry and Miss Lovegood were already sitting. "Hey 'mione, glad you could make it," Potter greeted as he embraced her.

She smiled and greeted Luna, "Well your owl seemed important. What did you want to talk about anyway?"

"It's Ginny. I think she's having a hard time accepting Luna and I as a couple," He explained.

Hermione threw Severus a worried glance, "Has she done anything in particular?"

Luna shifted in her seat. "It's all so juvenile really, but she's been very rude lately. Apart of me understands...Harry's a good guy, but that doesn't give her the right to bash me."

Hermione sighed, "You're right, it doesn't. Have you tried talking to her?"

Harry shook his head, "Not really, that's why we came to you."

"If I may suggest something," Severus interjected, commanding the floor. The rest of the party looked at him attentively. "Talk to Miss Weasley together. As a couple. Tell her that her behavior towards Miss Lovegood needs to stop, or else. It may hurt her feelings, but it will also force her to grow up."

Hermione nodded, "My husband makes a good point. Ginny will continue to behave however you allow her to. If you set clear boundaries than she has no excuse not to accept them. But if she still won't accept that you two are together then move on. Not all friendships last forever."

"And relationshipsare hard enough without worrying about an outside issue," Severus added. "I say, have the talk, and then I go back to focusing on each other. If I would have let outside things continue to distract me, I wouldn't be married nor would I be expecting to have a family."

Hermione smiled warmly as she reached to hold her husband's hand, "I hope our advice helps…." Harry and Luna nodded emphatically, saying how they were going to follow their advice swiftly. "Good, well, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving! Do you think I could ask for the dinner portion even though it's lunchtime?"

Severus smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for these long breaks between updates. I'm playing catch up with my other stories. Also, lemon.

"This way, Mrs. Snape!"

"What is the sex of the baby?"

"Have you come up with baby names yet?"

"Is your husband going back to teaching?"

And the questions went on and on. It didn't happen all the time, but if news was particularly dry, Hermione could count on seeing her now five months pregnant belly, along with some outlandish headline on the cover of the Prophet or some equally ridiculous article. Not that she wanted to hide her belly, after all these days she could hardly be spotted without wearing some heels and an ensemble that showcased her huge belly. But seeing lies get printed about her got old. Especially when the press asked questions that she didn't know the answer to.

For instance, she had no idea what Severus planned to do. After they moved into the mansion there had been no mention of Hogwarts, nor talk of Severus getting a job. In truth, she didn't know if he wanted one. He was independently wealthy, and any work he'd be doing would have to be fulfilling, but aside from potions she didn't know what that was. And she still didn't know what he did in that room of his for hours and hours. Yes, even after living in Prince Manor for the past two months and Hermione still had zero inkling as to what her husband was up to.

"Something wrong?"

Hermione turned to see Severus standing before her, head tilted slightly to the side. She raised her eyebrows, "No, why do you ask that?"

"You're frowning at your sketchbook," he answered plainly. Taking a seat beside his wife, he took her hand into his lap. "Are you sure you're quite alright? Is it the twins? Is your back hurting again?"

Setting the half finished drawings aside she said, "It's not the twins. At least, not directly. I've just been thinking about our future. Our family is changing rapidly, and things are going to be hectic in only a few short months…"

"I know that Hermione, I think about it all the time," Severus replied. "Personally I'm looking forward to it. I've told you before that fatherhood has been a dream of mine." He brushed back a wayward curl, "What about you, my love? Are you worried about being a mother?"

"Severus, of course I'm worried. I've dealt with children loads of times but it's nothing like having your own. But I'm also worried about you. I was just thinking that I have no idea what you wanted to do-You came back and it was like, POW, I'm pregnant. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Severus rubbed his chin, "I think so. Do you feel as if you've somehow trapped me into this?" She nodded. Shaking his head and pulling her into his arms so that her back was to his chest, he murmured, "I have no regrets about our family starting as quickly as it has. You've made me happier in these few months than anything else in my entire lifetime. Any other plans I have well, they come second to you."

"But you do have other plans don't you? Do they have something to do with whatever you are doing in that room of yours?"

He chuckled and kissed her temple, "My insufferable little know-it-all," he teased. "Come," Severus directed, patting her belly fondly. "I will show you what I've been up to." Helping his wife ease up from the couch, he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and escorted her up the stairs to the mysterious room.

She could have easily blamed the churning mass that was currently in her stomach on the babies, but inwardly Hermione knew it to be apprehension. As he led her to the door she mentally prepared herself for whatever lay on the other side. Except when she saw what was on the other side she was no longer prepared, "Severus! These are absolutely stunning!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "You carved these yourself?"

"My father's only positive influence," he answered coming up to stand beside her. Seeing his wife's obvious pleasure at the cribs he so painstakingly crafted made his hard work all the more satisfying. "I'm glad you like them."

"Like them?" she reeled back in order to meet his gaze, "Severus I love them! This mahogany is gorgeous and bedding is rather luxurious considering that they'll be drooling all over it. And...they're really rather beautiful." Hermione wiped away a tear hurriedly. "I feel so foolish now. Getting all worked up for nothing."

Severus cupped her face, "Nonsense," he replied with a kiss. "You're hormonal and in a very vulnerable state. And I was perhaps a bit too suspicious acting."

"I love you Severus."

"And I love you," he purred, "Now come here my love, I think I would like a proper reward for my efforts."

"Is that so?" She cooed slinking her arms around his neck. Her belly created a substantial gap, but that didn't seem to bother her husband one bit. "What did you have in mind?"

Severus smirked, "I'm picturing satin sheets, hands sliding over fevered flesh and the throaty cries of a sated wife."

Hermione moaned. "Sounds good to me," she played with the buttons on his shirt, "lead the way Severus."

He wasn't kidding about throaty cries. Each of Severus's thrust produced a guttural response. Merlin, she couldn't remember when she had felt so good. As she writhed against the pile of pillows (set up so that her aching back wouldn't interrupt them) Hermione couldn't believe her luck. Here she was, making love to her husband. And man who loved her and their unborn children. A man who carved cribs by hand. A man who was currently driving her up the bed with each powerful pump of his cock. She grasped his shoulders, fingers tugging unforgivingly at his hair. Early on he'd been so gentle with her, but now…..God…..

"Oh, oh, yesss…." she panted and her words mingled with her husband's incoherent grunting. He sped up and the headboard made corresponding thuds against the stony walls of their bedroom. And suddenly she was clenching around him earning a thick sounding groan from Severus. He rutted against her haphazardly as he rode through their orgasm. Kissing her damp forehead, he pulled out of her slowly and flopped beside her on the bed. Once she could breathe properly she said, "I….trust you feel adequately rewarded….?"

Severus chuckled, "Perhaps," he answered cryptically as he hovered over her with a grin. Hermione squirmed, the dark look in his eyes already causing a pool of heat to form within her, "Although I distinctly remember making TWO cribs."

Hermione grinned and eased her way to a sitting position. "I suppose we could bring a chair into the shower."

Severus's brows skidded high up his forehead before a slow grin crept on his face. Scooping her up with surprising strength, the couple journeyed to their master bathroom where an empty wicker basket was conjured into a rather useful chair.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry if I take too long. Writer's block has been absolute torture.

The only thing worse than having a baby, was having twins. And at the end of it all Hermione was dog tired. "You did very good, Mrs. Snape," Healer Pigford murmured to the exhausted new mother. Senna, and Hosea Snape lay a few feet away with their vital statistics floating in the air above them. The last thing she remembered was her husband kissing her brow before she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Severus guarded the newborns quite enamored already. They were so tiny, with a good crop of dark hair on their heads. Although, Hosea's looked curlier than Senna's. It was hard to describe what he was feeling in that moment. There was a fullness in his chest that was threatening to burst as he looked down on his children. Was it possible to love something that had only been in your life for a few minutes, so much?

There was a tentative knock at the door and it took everything in him to break away from his post to answer it. It was Potter and Lovegood no doubt eager to see the babies. And since they'd had been there for hours, Severus let them in. "You need to be quiet, Hermione is sleeping."

Harry turned a concerned glance towards his friend, "Was delivery that rough?"

"She gave birth to not one, but two human beings. She's earned a nap," Severus answered. "I assume you came to see our bundles of joy…"

Harry couldn't determine if that was sarcasm or not. Probably both. Luna took a step forward, "What are their names?"

"My daughter's name is Senna, and my son is Hosea."

Luna smiled dreamily. "Beautiful."

Just then the sleeping mother woke up. Severus was at her side in a flash. "How long was I out?" she murmured, gingerly raising up to a sitting position.

"Not long," he replied, gracing her with a smile. "Although I think the twins would love to be held by their mother." After a bit of maneuvering Hermione held a baby in each arm. Severus was beside himself with joy.

Seeing how he hovered at her bedside, Hermione scooted over for her husband to join her. Right then Senna began to fuss, "Calling for your father already?" Hermione cooed. Smiling she passed the bundle to Severus and adjusted Hosea in her arms. Senna stopped crying almost immediately.

"Sorry 'mione looks like she's chosen a favorite," Harry joked.

Hermione giggled, "Looks that way. I'm not mad though, Severus's arms are rather comforting." She leaned against his lean frame and he kissed the top of her head.

Harry blushed and grabbed Luna's hand, "It's getting entirely too mushy in here."

Luna grinned. "I think it's cute. And their auras aren't tainted anymore." The blonde glanced up at her lover and noticed that he looked a little green. "But you're right, we should let them have a private moment."

Hermione started to protest, but they insisted. After a prolonged goodbye the new parents were left alone with their twins. It was not to last because Healer Pigford returned. "Mommy's up I see. Want to try breastfeeding?"

"Do I try to do both at the same time?"

Emily Pigford nodded. "It's a good idea to at least attempt it. It'll be a great way for the three of you to bond together." She waved her wand over them and wrote something down on her chart. "If they latch on good then you'll likely be able to leave tomorrow."

To Severus that was great news as he was anxious to take his family home. "Thanks Emily."

Healer Pigford had been surprised at his softly voiced appreciation, but the indulgent smirk her former classmate wore as he regarded his family made her heart twinge with warmth. "I'll leave you to it. Let me know if you need anything."

BBBBBBB

The first month was filled with Severus and Hermione getting used to the fact that they had not one, but two infants to care for. Not that it was too troublesome as Hosea and Senna slept a lot. And eat. Hermione's breast were receiving more attention than they were used to. "Hungry again little ones? I'm afraid it'll have to be a bottle. Mommy is taking a nap," Severus told the two fussy babies. He summoned the bottles, levitating them before popping them into their waiting mouths.

It was weird. He always wanted a child, but the reality of actually having one was unfathomable. And he had twins. A boy and a girl. Two small, wrinkly, soft bundles that he loved with his entire being. And a wife he loved just as much. Severus's heart was beyond full and for the first time in his life he felt a joy that was transcendent.

He had been considering this when there was a knock at the door. Already he was driven to full alert. Their location was secret kept and anyone who knew them would know not to call now. Setting his children safely in their cribs he warded their room and warded his bedroom. If someone was coming to cause trouble, Severus would make sure it wasn't an easy task. Clutching his wand in his hand he stalked to the door prepared to face whatever threat he came in contact with. The doorbell was ringing incessantly now and Severus frowned. Opening the door the last thing he expected to see was two teenagers.

One boy and one girl. The girl looked stricken and the boy shifted in his spot awkwardly. "Well, what is it?" he demanded still wary of their presence. They may be children but they could still be dangerous. The boy looked to the girl quickly before turning back to him. He cleared his throat clearly psyching himself up for whatever big announcement he planned. Severus was growing impatient. "I'm waiting…."

The boy nodded. "Right. Um, well here it goes. Dad, it's us. Hosea and Senna."

And at that, Severus promptly fainted.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Feeling a burst of inspiration…..hope you like this new direction. Please review.

When Severus came to he found himself stretched out across what he assumed was the couch. Fear gripped his heart instantly and he shot up searching for his wand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down," a male voice instructed. A crop of wavy dark hair came into view and Severus recognized the boy from earlier. "We took your wand because we knew you'd attack first and ask questions later. Your family is safe."

Severus didn't believe them, "Who are you?" He demanded.

This time the girl answered, "My name is Senna Jasmine Snape and this is my twin brother, Hosea Gabriel Snape."

Severus sat like a stone on the couch. Then an idea hit him. "Why should I trust anything you say? You have my wand, I am at your mercy."

The twins seemed to confer with each other mentally and Severus waited on their response patiently. The boy nudged his sister and she reluctantly handed over his wand. As soon as the slim wooden stick touched his palm he turned it on them. "Incarcerous." Ignoring their shocked and outraged faces he left them to go check on his family. His twins were still asleep in their cribs. Holding his breath he opened his bedroom door to see his wife coming out the bathroom. She smiled at him brightly but it faltered at his expression.

"Severus, what's wrong?"

He instructed for her to come closer, "Don't panic, but right now there are two individuals tied up in our living room-"

" _What_?!"

He placed his finger to his lips. "I want you to come with me to interrogate them."

Hermione nodded and grabbed his hand, "Okay, let's go."

When they arrived to the living room Severus was in for another surprise: they were free from their constraints. Hermione threw him a worried glance, "I thought you said they were tied up?"

The boy smirked and Hermione found the gesture eerily familiar. "We were," he wiggled his fingers. "Wandless magic."

Severus sneered. "Perfect. I suppose you're still clinging to your earlier claims?"

Hermione's brows knotted, "Claims?"

"We're your children, Mum. It's us. Senna and Hosea."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and stumbled forward. Severus followed thinking that she'd faint much like he did. Instead she stood before the teens and inspected them. She touched their hair and gazed deeply into their eyes. The silence was tense for a few seconds before she gasped and pulled them into a hug. "It's really them Severus."

He arched his brow, "Are you certain?"

"A mother knows." She wiped at her watery eyes as Severus made his slow walk to where they stood. He looked into his the boy's eyes. Onyx irises so much like his own. His curly black hair and high cheekbones. He looked at the girl next. Her eyes were amber and her hair was bone straight. Same high cheekbones.

His twins. "It really is you," he breathed. And was shocked when they both smothered him in a tight hug. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around them. When he let them go he looked over to see his wife crying, wearing a soppy grin. He pulled her into his arms and turned to his children. "So, can you tell us why you're here?"

BBBBBB

Hosea Snape winced at his father's question. He and his sister had got caught up in seeing their parents and had nearly forgotten their reason for coming: to warn their parents of the danger ahead. "You're gonna to want to sit down for this. It's a long story."

They obeyed, but his father frowned, "Can't you give us the short version?"

Hosea grimaced but obliged. "Well, we came back because in our time-you're dead. Both of you."

"In fact, you didn't even get the chance to raise us," Senna interjected. "We were raised by Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna."

Hosea felt bad for having put such a haunted look in his mother's eyes but it was the unfortunate truth. "When?" she questioned in a shaky voice.

"Uncle Harry said we were around five to six months old."

His mother shook her head, "That's so soon."

His father looked pensive. "I think it's time we heard that long version."

Hosea took a deep breath, "In my spare time I had been developing an algorithm that would make it plausible to travel back further in time. I uh, kept this secret from everyone, even Sen. However we recently ran into some trouble that made me reveal my secret and well, now we're here."

Papa Snape frowned, "What kind of trouble?"

Senna shifted in her chair, but otherwise managed to appear apathetic, "I may or may not have developed a potion that enhances magical prowess."

"Senna!" Hermione scolded and the teen put her hands up defensively.

"It wasn't for me I promise," she assured. "I made it for a friend, he's a squib. A brilliant one actually and it's why I was making the potion. Without magic, he'd never get the respect he deserves. Unfortunately, it seems that someone has gotten wind of what I've created and they want it for themselves."

"And you want our help," Severus guessed and the twins nodded. He turned to his wife who looked rather flushed. Which he completely understood, this was a lot to take in. "Well, they certainly didn't disappoint us, my dear. Our children are as intelligent as we anticipated."

Hermione folded her arms, "Maybe a little too intelligent. Shouldn't you be more focused on your school work?"

Hosea smirked again and Hermione recognized that look as Severus's trademark, "We're at the top of the class, Mum."

"So you truly just make groundbreaking algorithms and advances potions in your spare time?" she pressed. They nodded grinning. She uncrowded her arms, "So this danger-how do we stop it?"

Hosea ran a hand through his curly locks, "That's….complicated. Uncle Harry says that the attack was sudden and they never found the killers. Senna and I just decided to stay until it happens. This time, you'll have some back up."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and your continued patience. Here's more Bouquets!

B*B*

They had branched off from each other, Severus and future Hosea were in the study and Hermione and future Senna were in the kitchen making lunch. The babies were safely napping in their rooms. Hermione had been staring at her daughter rather goofily all morning. "So….this male squib," Mrs. Snape prompted, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Senna blushed, "It's a lot more complicated than that."

"How so?" Hermione asked pausing mid stir.

Senna hid behind her hair, "He's….older. Not like you and Dad's situation, but still….and he's an apprentice at the school."

"How is he an apprentice if he's a squib?"

"He's a master at theory," the younger girl defended. "Besides, you don't need a wand for potions." She folded her arms, "He's nice too. A little old fashioned, but I appreciate his respect for me."

Hermione bit her lip, "I don't mean to pry, but I am your mother and I need to know, how serious is your relationship?"

Senna sighed. "I love him, Mum. But, he doesn't feel worthy of me, you know, being a squib and all. Plus there's the whole teacher/student thing."

Hermione smiled. "He sounds a little bit like your father. There was a time when Severus was reluctant to be with me, although our _situation_ was a lot more difficult than yours. All I can say is to give him time to come around."

"Come around?"

Hermione turned the heat down on the soup. "Well if he's anything like Severus, he's noble. And he'll try to protect you from anything harmful, including himself. Hand me that garlic will you?" Senna handed it over. "Thanks. Now, as I was saying, if he loves you-which I'm betting he does-he's not going to enter into a relationship with you lightly."

"How long did it take Dad?"

"Technically, a year. But I was on the run with your Uncle Harry and he was considered the enemy at the time."

Senna smirked. "You know, you and Dad's relationship is taboo on so many levels."

Hermione smiled warmly. "Maybe so, but I couldn't have found a better man. Severus is my soulmate. We don't always get along, but he loves me, he loves all of us _unconditionally_. If your young man is anything like your father-don't give up on him. Because once he does come around he'll be in it for the long haul."

J*J*J

"Wait, you're a Hufflepuff?" Severus exclaimed.

Hosea laughed. "Yes sir. Not disappointed are you?"

Severus shook his head. "Just shocked. All that talk of algorithms made me think Ravenclaw."

"Yes, well I suppose my propensity for loyalty and hard work outweighed my cunning. Don't worry, Senna's a Slytherin," Hosea reassured.

Severus placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "You don't have to be a Slytherin to gain my approval. Houses don't matter. Although I am proud at having a genius son." Hosea eyed him carefully, chewing his lip as he considered his next words. "I know that face," his father interrupted. "Your mother looks like that right before she asks a question. Lay it on me."

"You know, you're not like how I thought you'd be. Senna and I, we...we read everything about you. About your life before Mum. And about your first death." Hosea said quickly and Severus frowned. First death. An instant reminder that there could be a second one much more imminent than he imagined. "But none of them told us how you got together….I mean, you had so many things that separated you…."

Severus rubbed his chin, "Does this by chance have anything to do with a woman in your life?"

Hosea let a grin slip. "She's beautiful."

Severus chuckled, "Go ahead and describe her to me."

"She's got brown skin. Long, thick hair and a um, pleasing shape. But she's more than that, she's smart and feisty. She's from Beauxbatons."

"Really? How did you meet?"

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament. It got reinstated."

Severus didn't know how to feel about that. "Was she a champion?" If his son was anything like him, he'd aim high when it came to picking a mate.

He smirked, "We both were. And co-champions."

Severus nearly jumped from his seat. "My son is a Triwizard Champion?"

Hosea puffed up a little, "Yes sir. Uncle Harry didn't want me to participate at first, but I was anxious."

Severus nodded. "And your lady love, does she still keep in contact?"

"Yes."

"Good. I would hate for you to have to go through what I did," Severus murmured.

Hosea nudged his dad, "She may not have loved you, but Mum was there. I saw the papers-she basically wore a wedding dress to your funeral. Uncle Harry told me he thought she had gone mental."

Severus grinned. "If I ever doubted her love for me that day solidified it. That woman has always been there for me. I only wish-"

They were interrupted by the door to study opening, Hermione poked her head in, "Soup's done. Come eat boys."

B*B*B

It was an interesting gathering around the table that afternoon: Severus, Hermione and the twins times two. Hosea and Senna had eaten half their bowls before dissolving into tears. Hermione was at their side in an instant, " What is it, my loves?" she asked rocking baby Hosea in her arms.

Senna spoke first, "It's just that, we never dreamed we'd be able to do this. To have lunch with our parents."

Hermione felt her heart stutter and Severus looked like he was fighting tears himself. "Tell you what, let's all sleep in the twin's room tonight. How does that sound?"

Hosea wiped his tears away swiftly, "It sounds good to me."

Severus let a smile creep past his lips, "Sounds good to me too."

That night, Hermione and Severus put both set of twins to bed. Hermione gave all of her children a kiss goodnight. Severus did the same, well, he gave Hosea an awkward pat on the head, but the sentiment was there. And that night the Snapes went to bed as a family.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows. Time for more sshg goodness!

-BOJ-

It was true about babies growing a lot once they came out the womb. Senna and Hosea had been so tiny before, but they were getting bigger every week. And already so smart. Senna even smiled when she heard Severus's voice. "Enough pictures woman," her husband grumbled half-heartedly.

Hermione grinned, "Okay, I'm putting away the camera, but I had to capture that moment. She clearly loves her daddy." She kissed Senna and then Severus.

Severus set Senna back in her crib and went over to Hosea, "You know, I haven't gotten him to smile at me yet…"

"That's because he's mommy's special boy," as if to prove Hermione's words, the dark eyed baby boy gurgled happily. Hermione laughed at Severus's sour look. Deciding to play fair she handed their son over. The gurgling stopped and Hosea merely regarded Severus with a rather thoughtful expression.

"I'm starting to think he's doing this on purpose," Severus murmured. He scrunched his face, "Or that's his stinky face. I think he needs a diaper change."

Hermione pat his shoulder, "I'll leave you to it."

"What happened to him being your special boy?"

Hermione just smirked, "I think I hear the big twins calling for me-"

"Okay, but you owe me," he said smacking her bum playfully. She gave him a saucy smile before exiting the room. When she entered into the living room she found the older twins, inches apart whispering to each other furiously-judging by Senna's sneer they were arguing.

"Something I can help with?" Hermione inquired.

"We're just trying to remember everything we know about the attack. Unfortunately, that's precious little," Hosea informed. "Are you sure that you don't have any enemies?"

Hermione frowned, "That sounds like something Severus would be a better judge of."

"Better judge of what?" Severus asked coming in with a burping towel still slung over his shoulder. Sometimes it surprised Hermione to see her husband look so…. _domestic_.

"They're trying to see if we have any enemies," his wife replied taking his hand after he sat down beside her on the other couch.

The former dark wizard used his free hand to rub his chin thoughtfully. "The answer to that question is rather ambiguous. Your mother and I are bound to have enemies just for the parts we played in the war. Whether we've incurred the wrath of others individually well, that is an entirely different matter."

Senna looked anxious. "What are you saying Dad?"

Severus turned to his wife, patting her hand softly, "Remember how I used to stay holed up in my room? Those cradles weren't the only thing I was creating."

Hermione felt a kernel of fear form in her stomach. "What else were doing Severus?"

"Tracking rogue Death Eaters," he confessed. The Ministry enlisted Lucius's and I help. It was supposed to be a top secret mission, but perhaps information was leaked…."

The manor was silent as this news sunk in. Hermione crossed her arms and met her husband's eyes, "So you weren't going to tell me about any of this?"

Severus ran a hand through his raven locks sighing, "I couldn't love, hence the word: secret."

"I am your wife, Severus. We have no secrets. Especially none this big," she argued.

"I would have told you in time-"

"What?! Before or after it was all over?"

He pinched his brow, "Can we not do this _right now_?"

Hermione's eyes flickered to the twins who sat stunned on the couch. "Kids, go to your room." They gave each other puzzled looks, but shrugged and got up anyway. When the twins were well out of earshot she swirled back to her husband. "Someone is going to try to kill us, Severus. And I would've known nothing. You kept me in the dark."

"In my defense, I had no idea it could ever end like….I'm sorry my dear."

She exhaled to clear her head of her anger. "I appreciate that Severus, but I need you to understand that we have to communicate. We're a team. You're not a spy anymore. And you're not alone. We're a family."

He kissed her lips gently. "I promise to communicate in the future."

"Thank you." She kissed him again, "I'll go tell the kids to come back." She headed to the twins room where she found Senna and Hosea sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Is everything alright?" Hosea asked and his knitted brows reminded her so much of her own father's. Although, nearly everything else was Severus. From his angular features to his deep dark eyes. But the crop of curls at the top made him look more angelic and less….well, less dark as his father. Senna on the other hand….

She was a bombshell. Much more than Hermione. Her long black hair and amber eyes was a dangerous combination. Yes, she saw much of herself in her daughter, but if she had to hazard a guess Senna's disposition mirrored closer with her father's. But there was one thing true of both of them, they were wonderful children. "Yes," she replied, "Everything's fine. Your father and I don't fight often and this was barely even a fight."

She sighed, sitting down on the floor alongside them. "What you need to understand about your dad is that he's a man of honor. He's going to do what needs to be done regardless of the risk to himself. And before us, he was used to shouldering his burdens alone. I wasn't angry _at him_ per say, more like frustrated. But we worked it out and we'd like for you to come back, so we can discuss things."

The twins nodded and all three Snape's exited out of the room.

Severus was standing when they returned, pacing the length of the room. "I have a hunch about the leak, but I'd like to here Lucius's opinion on the matter as well."

Hermione chewed her lip worriedly, "What about the twins? Are we going let him-"

"It's okay Mom," Hosea interjected. "I have a feeling Mr. Malfoy will believe us."


End file.
